Get Psycho
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Ayumu was left without his parents due to a serial killer. With his heart crushed, can this new woman save him from the abyss? And what does Ayumu offer this woman? Find out... Rated M for: Language, violence, lemons, lime, comedy, awesomeness, a dark undertone and awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

**Writing a chapter for an anime that doesn't seem to be popular at all. Welp, I have written alot before and I think of myself as crappy, though alot of people love my writing... so here goes nothing. Hopefully I do not butcher this. o.o**

**This is a Eucliwood x Ayumu right now. I may or may not add another character or two to a "harem" but most likely I will keep it strictly between Eu and Ayumu. **

**Ayumu is OOC and will most likely remain mostly OOC. For some reason, I cannot read really sad fics, but I do write with a dark tone. However, I will be introducing some comedy and some happy stuff. This will be another project for me and I will write with the anime and without the anime. Like... it won't follow the anime exactly at times but at times it will. In fact, I may just wing this. Probably will... **

**Oh, I also write using super powers. lol. I like to add extra things to my stories or change things up as I like to make it interesting to me. Ayumu is a zombie and his super power will be introduced later. **

**Anyways, I do not own anything. **

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. If you can guess the song and artist that this fic is named after, I will give you a shot out. **

* * *

Ayumu Aikawa. A boy of seventeen and a height of 6 feet. Not too scrawny, but not too built either… He does have some muscle definition but he wasn't a body builder. He was only able to lift 150 pounds. Greyish white hair and dead ice cold blue eyes. Pain, anger, and suffering were what infected his eyes. He was wearing his school uniform, returning to the hell called school. He was a junior in high school, attending Wazawai gai High** ((Japanese for Disaster)), **on the island, Hokkaido, in the city known as Wakawakashura.

Ayumu was out of school for a week, due to a traumatic experience. A serial killer was on the loose in his town, already having killed 10 people. His parents were victims of the serial killer's assault as was Ayumu, though Ayumu survived. He was rushed to the hospital under critical condition, his life hanging by a thread. However this thread was strong. Ayumu was strong. The doctors even admitted that they were surprised that he was able to survive under the attack, but his will and body is strong. Ayumu's cold, ice cold eyes are a result of this experience. He feels no emotion any more. The pain he holds is locked away in his brain, unable to find a different way to grieve for the loss of his parents.

Ayumu entered his classroom quietly, in which the students all gasped at his appearance. He was a semi-popular kid, no friends though as he was always one who preferred to be alone. They all began to whisper, talking about him who lost his parents. They all gave him sympathetic looks, feeling sorry for the poor guy who lost his only family. However the class continued and Ayumu spent his day in hell.

* * *

It was about nine hours later, 8 in the evening, and Ayumu was leaving his house. His fridge was empty of food, so he needed to go to the local store to pick up something. He was left with his parent's money and house as his parents were actually quite rich though they didn't have a fancy home. It was raining heavily, though no thunder or lightning, so he had an umbrella. He made his way to the local supermarket and began to enter the store. He noticed at the entrance, sitting on the side was a pretty girl with long silver hair, who wore a purple dress and… armored plates upon her arms, below her knees, on her chest and one on her head. She was just sitting there in the rain, being ignored by everyone, even Ayumu. He assumed she was to be picked up later.

* * *

About ten minutes later Ayumu left the store and pulled out his umbrella when he there was the girl again. She was still sitting right there, not moving. Ayumu was always a good person. Before the tragic incident, he was always one to help those in need. He has given his allowance to the homeless and even shared a sandwich with one. Every Saturday he would go to the pond near his house and feed the ducks. He let out a slight emotion from his subconscious and sat down next to the girl, placing the umbrella between her and him, though mostly closer to her so he had his left shoulder out in the rain, which was getting soaked easily.

The girl looked over at him, though he never once gave her a look when he sat down. He was quiet while he sat on the concrete parking stopper, his arms on his knees while he stared out into the open. They sat there for a good five minutes when Ayumu felt someone tug on his right sleeve. He turned his head and looked at her blue eyes, which looked slightly haunted. She stared right into his cold dead icy blue eyes, showing no emotion like him.

She pulled out a small notebook. 'Who are you?' is what it said. She apparently didn't wanna talk.

Ayumu looked forward and faced the open again. "What do I look like to you?" Was all he said, emotionless and dead. He wasn't being rude as his dead tone stated. A few moments later he turned his head to her due to her pulling on his shirt.

'Someone who lost his way.'

No smile. No laugh. Just a cold dead look facing the open. The rain stopped as well. Ayumu got up, not responding to her claim. "I wish you luck."

That was all he said before leaving the girl.

'Take care.'

* * *

Ayumu carried his bag of food through a graveyard, a known short cut to his home. If he took the streets, it would take him about twenty minutes. The graveyard was a five minute way home. It was dark and quiet, no lights to light the way except a few small lights placed randomly

"So, you lived? I guess I have to finish the job." Said a sinister voice. It was a females, though barely sounded like one. He turned quickly but found himself being stabbed by a large sword, going right through his stomach. The sword was pulled out and he began to fall to his knees but the sword found its way into his stomach again, piercing another hole into his body. Blood was coughed up.

"You can survive one… but try this one on for size. You were strong but not strong enough." Said the voice. It was then he heard footsteps running away, so he knew he was alone.

Ayumu groaned and struggled to his feet but he fell to his knees again, so he just crawled. Blood poured from his lips and his wounds but he kept on going. He crawled for a while but eventually collapsed. He got up again a few moments later, crawling right up against a tombstone.

"Here lies Patrick and Patricia Aikawa. Loving parents and couple." Was what the tomb said.

Ayumu was staring at their grave, a tear escaping his eye. He finally sat back against the tombstone where his body went limp. The life he held was leaving his body…

* * *

"Don't die." Said a female voice. It was faint, but Ayumu heard it. He was already in the light but he found himself being gently pulled out, towards the stars in his head. He opened his cold dead eyes, still icy blue. It was a gorgeous blue, but it was dead. He turned his head and noticed the girl from the supermarket.

'Welcome back.' Said the note.

He didn't respond, not sure what to say. He was confused.

'You're dead.'

"As I should be... So you are the angel of death?"

The girl shook her head and wrote again. 'I made it so you wouldn't die.'

"Ah… I must be hallucinating before I die…" Ayumu said, closing his eyes and attempting to rest in peace, but he felt the pull of his pants.

'You are not alive nor are you dead.'

"So you are not the angel of death?" Ayumu said, sounding slightly disappointed with a slight ounce of emotion.

She shook her head and wrote again. 'No.'

"Then what are you… who are you…?"

'A necromancer.'

"I do not understand…"

'I will stay with you… Don't worry."

With that, Ayumu and this little girl walked home.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet. A longer chapter today. :P So yea, here is the next chapter. Stayed up until 1 in the morning to finish this for you guys. Enjoy. More later. Enjoy. **

**I own nothing.**

**Ok so someone has already gotten the song reference that the title of the story. I will reveal it in the future as I want other people to guess. I will give you all shout outs if you can guess it. Anyways, enjoy.**

**To my fans: **

**Celebi, you don't even know this damn anime you bastard. Go the fuck away. Shoo. ((He is my good friend though he is right. We are assholes to each other.))**

**Key((I will only make this once so you better read it)):**

'writing' Is used for Eu's notepad.

_'thinking' _is used for thinking.

_**Bold Italics is used for sounds.**_

**Bold is used for authors notes.**

"talking" is used for talking. Duh.

* * *

A week has passed since Ayumu was revived by the necromancer. He found out her name was Eucliwood Hellscythe. She didn't mind it and in fact she encouraged it… though he never really spoke to her. She lived in his house and they rarely spoke. If they spoke it was because he asked what she wanted for dinner and this was rarely the case because she would write what she wanted every time he came home.

Ayumu was currently leaving the house in search of the killer who killed him and his parents. He wanted to kill her. No doubt about it. He was angry. However, he had no luck so he got a drink from a vending machine, some grape juice and sat down next to his parent's gravestone, leaning against it. He loved his parents. They were great parents who gave him everything he could ever want, while teaching him the proper way to be. He was a good person with good grades yet everything was fucking him over. Life bent him over and didn't use lube.

Ayumu heard the sound of a chainsaw striking something, so he turned his head slightly. He got up, wondering if this was the killer, so he was prepared to attack. However what he saw was a giant explosion and a figure falling from the sky.

"And now it's time for you to die you lousy bastard!" Said a female voice. The figure was a female girl, a little young looking around 16 though the real reason she looked young was she was flat. She was in a very princessy dress and she came down right at him with the chainsaw. He just moved out of the way slightly, though the explosion was at his feet but he stood his ground. The dust cleared and he saw the girl attempt to pull the chainsaw that was stuck in the ground. "Oh great, I'm going to be losing points for this."

It was then Ayumu was penetrated by four sharp claws going from his back and through, lifting him into the air. He coughed out some blood but he was ok. He was a zombie.

"Damnit! I will avenge you so be a good boy and rest in peace ok?" Said the girl, prepping her chainsaw for attack.

Ayumu was not going to have this though. He just found an outlet.

'_500%'_

He felt his already strong strength of 200 pounds increase to 1000 pounds, so he easily lifted himself off of the claws. He then hit the ground before sending a jab right into the bear… monster thing's knee. The knee was shattered, sending the monster to the ground.

"What the hell!? Why aren't you dead pal!?"

No answer from Ayumu who sent his fist through the teeth of the bear and out of the back of the head, before ripping his head off from his neck. The monster then began to disappear in a cloud of goldish sparkles. He then turned away from the girl and walked towards his parent's grave. He rubbed it once then walked away, heading home. The girl began to scream bloody murder, though it wasn't a scared scream. It was a surprised scream. Unknown to him the girl was naked.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Ayumu returned home with ingredients. He was carrying rice and steak, going to make himself a special dinner, so he quickly went to the kitchen to get dinner started.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, he arrived in the dining/living room of his home where there was just one medium sized table in the middle. There was also a TV in one corner and a bookshelf in another. He froze for a moment after viewing the scene but he continued to the table before kneeling. He served Eucliwood the meal first before serving himself. He then served the girl across from him, the girl from the graveyard who was wearing one of his large sleeping shirts. She took it without even a thank you.

They ate their meal in silence, Eucliwood just watching TV as they ate, so it was peaceful. However, Ayumu wanted to know why the other girl was here. He was just being nice though and giving her dinner.

"Why are you in my house?" Ayumu asked coldly. "How did you get in my house? How did you find out where my house was?"

"I am in your house because I am in a bind! You took away my powers." The girl said, though she got softer with the last sentence.

Ayumu was about to say something but the girl continued. "You owe me big time, so until I get my powers back, I am going to stay here! You will also provide me with High-Quality meals and a bed!"

Ayumu did not take that very well. He was always a nice person, even if he had a cold dead exterior… and no it wasn't because he was a zombie, however this girl was really pissing him off with her demanding. How dare her! He stood up and clenched his fist. Ayumu was cold and dead, but he did have one emotion he would show. ANGER. FURY. RAGE.

'_200%'_

"You ungrateful little…" He was about to grab the girl but he felt a hand on his knee. He turned his head and it was Eucliwood. She held up her notepad.

'Please. Don't.'

He closed his eyes and let out a big breath through his nose, calming down. He was grateful for Eucliwood reviving him, though he did question if it was worth living. Eucliwood was also very nice to him, always saying please with her 'demands'. Ayumu sat down with his eyes closed, calming down. A few seconds later he opened them.

"What is your name?" He asked monotony.

"Haruna! I am a certified genius! What is your name and who is she?" She said with excitement, unfazed with how Ayumu was acting earlier. She was also pointing towards Eucliwood.

"My name is Ayumu Aikawa. The girl you are pointing at is Eucliwood Hellscythe, a necromancer of Hades."

The girl sat down and began to nibble on a cookie, not answering.

"Look little girl."

"It's Haruna!" Haruna interrupted angrily.

"I don't care. You can stay in this home if you don't cause trouble. Also, say Thank You when someone feeds you. Ungrateful brat." Ayumu said, though the last part was when he was leaving the room with the dishes.

Haruna had her mouth agape at his attitude so she turned to Eucliwood.

"What's up his butt?!" Haruna asked.

'I do not know exactly… but he was like this before I revived him.'

"Revived him?"

'He's a zombie.'

"So he was always was giving off this cold dead vibe?"

'Yes. He was traumatized.'

"Still no reason to be mean." Haruna said quietly, though her expression was softer and with some pity.

Eucliwood did not respond, just continued her meal. Ayumu had finished the dishes, placing them in the dish drainer before he headed up to his room. He went to his bed, crawled in and went to sleep. This was a daily thing. He always went to bed early, though he would usually just stay up and read a book, but today he was tired out dealing with the bullshit in the graveyard, and dealing with the fact his home is being used as a hotel and he isn't even being paid.

* * *

It was the next morning and Ayumu came down the stairs quietly. He was very light footed, so he did not make much sound at all. He was already dressed, showered and ready for school. He quickly walked into the kitchen and fixed himself some breakfast, which was just four slices of toast and a glass of orange juice in a water bottle. He would fill up on water at the school.

Ayumu was about to leave the house when he was stopped by Haruna. He turned and looked at her with his icy blue eyes, looking at her with indifference or a lack of interest. She was blushing and looking away, holding out a bento box wrapped in a pink towel.

"I just had some leftovers from breakfast, so don't think I made this for you." She said, pretty much stating she made it for him.

He grabbed the box though he did not have a smile or anything on his face giving off any sort of emotion. "Thanks." He said monotony, leaving the house. It was time to have another fanfuckingtastic day at school.

* * *

It was now after school, about seven in the evening, when he returned, always coming home with some new groceries for dinner. He picked up some cold cuts and large submarine sandwich bread as he planned on having sub sandwiches for dinner. He didn't even go to the kitchen, so he went right into the living room, though he froze at what he saw. A beautiful girl with long black hair and a green eyes. The girl also had a pony tail, though she had some hair dangling on the sides of her face. She also was very well endowed, meaning she got some big tits.

Ayumu glanced at Eucliwood who was not even responding, not even caring. She was just sipping on some tea. Ayumu just took his seat after getting a fold out table from the closet, placing the meats, cheese, veggies and bread on it.

"So what are we having?!" Haruna asked.

No response.

"You are awfully rude maggot. She asked you a question." Said the girl. She was quite insulting, but Ayumu ignored it, slicing up the sandwich bread and giving everyone a piece, even the girl who was rude. He then placed the meats neatly on a plate with the different cheeses and then the spinach in a bowl, before placing them in the middle of the table.

He waited for Eucliwood to begin making her sandwich before he dug in. The others also dug in. He was now running a hotel and a restaurant, and he still wasn't getting paid!

The meal went smoothly and quietly in which Haruna was sighing with content and Eucliwood was sipping on her tea. The rude girl was wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Delicious." Was what she said. No one responded to that. However, about twenty seconds later.

"So, anyone wanna tell me who this lady is?" Haruna asked, pointing at the other girl. No one responded and it was complete silence.

"You are fed, so do you have business? If not, leave."

"I will leave when I want to Maggot." The girl said rudely. This kind of ticked Ayumu off. "My name is Seraphim and I am a practioner of the Swallow Return Strike. My special skill is the Swallow Return Strike. My hobby is the Swallow Return Strike."

"Wow, it sounds like it is so awesome. So what brings you to this dump?" Haruna asked.

"I was sent here to enlist the aid of Lady Eucliwood Hellscythe. I am also to bring her back to my village as well." The girl said. Eucliwood was no longer sipping her drink, writing on her notepad. Ayumu was no longer paying attention as he was busy collecting the dirty dishes of everyone. He then stood up and carried them to the kitchen, placing them in the sink before returning to the living room shortly.

"Where is your village?"

"I belong to a village of ninjas."

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"I am also more than that. I am a vampire ninja."

When Ayumu sat down, Eucliwood tapped her the table three times. Ayumu looked over at the notepad she slid over to him.

'Ayumu. Send her away. I don't care.'

Ayumu stood up looking down at the girl, pointing to the door. "Get out." He said coldly.

"I will leave when I leave filthy maggot. So tell me, what is your relationship to Lady Hellscythe?"

Ayumu narrowed his eyes, getting annoying.

'My Servant.' The notepad said, Eucliwood lifting it up to her.

Seraphim turned her attention to Eucliwood. "Then please allow me to become your servant too."

'One servant is enough.'

"Please reconsider. I am far more intelligent and capable than this lowly maggot."

Ayumu walked forward towards her, reaching for her shirt. She however slapped his hand away.

"Do not touch me worm. It seems you will not give up your post as you are stubborn. I suggest we handle this somewhere private. I shall show lady Hellscythe that I am better suited to be her servant than you."

Ayumu got the gist and walked out of the room, leading the way. Seraphim followed as did Haruna.

* * *

About five minutes later, they were in the graveyard again, though they were in a different part of it, away from the grave of Ayumu's parents.

Ayumu and Seraphim were eyeing each other about twenty feet apart, Ayumu was giving her a cold stare of death. He was pretty ticked off. Seraphim formed a sword out of leaves. Leaves were also swirling around her.

"Seeing as you are part of the Undead, killing you will be difficult… so I will just have to slice you until you are unable to fight!" Seraphim said, her eyes glowing red. She then charged at Ayumu. She began to slice at him, taking chunks out of his chest though he just stood there, taking the blows.

"Fight back!" Haruna said with a cheer.

"Is this all you got?!" Seraphim taunted, taking out more and more chunks of his flesh. "You are weak!" Seraphim taunted, sending her sword into a thrust, penetrating his chest in the middle.

'_500%'_

Taking the chance of her getting close and having himself impaled, he quickly grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Get off me maggot! I didn't say you could hug me!" The girl said, trying to break free, however Ayumu began to squeeze.

_**Crack! **_

That was the sound of a bone cracking. It was Seraphim's back. Seraphim began to squirm, trying to break free.

"UGH! Let me go maggot!" Seraphim began to yell at him, trying to get free. She formed a dagger in her right hand and plunged it into his neck, but no cigar.

_**Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!**_

The intense pressure on her back began to get to her, beginning to snap her spine. Ayumu was killing her. He looked right into her eyes, not even looking at the two tits that were pressed right below his chin, easily able to be motor boated. He looked into her red eyes with his cold, dead, Icy Blue ones.

"Stop it!" Haruna called. She ran over and got between Ayumu and Seraphim, though only between their legs. She began to push against Ayumu, though he still held on. "Ayumu stop it! Stop it right now! Let her go!" Haruna said. She quickly got out her chainsaw, turning it on and plunging it into the side of Ayumu then sawing him in half quickly. He quickly fell apart, landing on the ground and releasing Seraphim.

Seraphim was on her knees, trying to breathe as she also held onto her back.

"You beat me. I see now why Lady Hellscythe has chosen you. Now that you have defeated me, I shall return home. Farewell." Seraphim said, disappearing.

Ayumu wasn't paying attention as he crawled over to his lower body, before attaching himself to his lower body. His body reformed and he was good as new, so he stood up. Haruna kept out her chainsaw, just in case Ayumu was seeking revenge on her for getting in the way of a battle to the death, but Ayumu just walked on home.

* * *

Upon returning home, Ayumu's right eye was twitching a bit. Right there in his living room was Seraphim pouring Eucliwood a cup of tea. Haruna rushed right by him, running into the living room before plopping down on her cushion.

"Why are you here?" Haruna asked.

"I went home."

"Why are you here though?"

"I am here to serve under this repugnant maggot."

Ayumu was walking over to her now, his fists clenched. He was going to finish what she started. Haruna quickly got up and got in his way, pushing against his chest trying to push him away but she was just sliding on the carpet.

'What is going on?'

"Ayumu is trying to kill Seraphim! He was actually going off to the fight to kill her!"

'Ayumu, Please stop.'

Ayumu wasn't even looking at her notepad, his eyes focused on Seraphim. Eucliwood tapped on the table three times, in which Ayumu turned his head.

'Ayumu, please stop.'

Ayumu looked at her then the notepad then back at her. He wondered why she was saving these brats, but he sat down anyway. He was letting his anger get the best of him anyway… wait… wasn't she also the one who told him to get rid of her!?

* * *

About five minutes later of listening to Haruna and Seraphim talk and the writing of Eucliwood, which none of the talk was directed at him, he got up and left the room, heading to bed. He quickly undressed into his underwear before crawling into bed and turning off the lights. He went to sleep quickly though shortly after he was tossing and turning…

He was having a Nightmare about his parents death's… which he had seen the form of the killer over their bed before he was killed.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a cute short chapter before I get into the big heavy stuff next chapter. I decided I will wing this story so it will be made longer. However, there will be many things from the anime I wanna put in as the anime had some awesome stuff. So yea... enjoy o.o**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Another tear soaked pillow. Another sweaty bed. Another night of the nightmares. More anger… more suffering… more hatred. All of this due to one person. All of this due to one event. All of this led to the cold dead expression and eyes on Ayumu Aikawa.

Ayumu sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes from the tears and the tiredness. He stood up from his bed and quietly walked over to the bathroom, opening the door. However, what he saw when he opened the door was Seraphim. Naked… About a second later, he closed the door and walked away, heading downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. He walked in and noticed Haruna was up in some pajamas, making eggs.

"Morning Ayumu! I hope you're hungry." Haruna said with a bright cheery smile looking back at him. He just put his right thumb up for a moment then walked away, only dressed in his underwear. He sat down in his spot at the table. Eucliwood was also sitting there, dressed in her armor, sipping on some hot tea. Ayumu just put his elbows on the table, placing his head in his hands while using his pointer and middle finger to rub his eyes.

Eucliwood glanced over and noticed his cheeks had some tear stains. She saw he had another nightmare filled night, but she said nothing. She was not going to stick her nose in his business, as he clearly wanted it to be left alone.

"The shower is yours maggot. I hope you liked what you saw." Said a voice from behind. It was Seraphim. Ayumu got up and walked past her, not even giving her a glance or a response. He walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the shower.

* * *

Downstairs, Haruna came out with the eggs with a smile.

"Breakfast time! Hey where is Ayumu?"

"The peeping tom went to take a shower." Seraphim said.

"You are quite mean to him."

"When war has been waged in your village for over a hundred years, it changes ones attitude."

"Still, you could be nicer to him. He is already one lab accident away from being a raging green monster."

It was then Ayumu walked into the living room, dressed in some beige cargo shorts, a red T-shirt and some socks. He sat down in his spot and began to eat the breakfast that Haruna made, devouring the food. The food was devoured quickly so he took his plate into the kitchen and placed it hot water, letting it soak in the hot soapy water. He then began to put on his shoes in the hallway outside of the living room.

"Where you goin'?" Haruna asked.

"Out." Was all Ayumu said before leaving the house and the yard.

"Man, he really is dead inside isn't he?" Haruna said, entering the living room.

'Yes, but there is life returning to him.'

"Are you sure?" Haruna asked.

Eucliwood nodded in confirmation.

"Anyways what do you guys wanna do?"

'A board game.'

Haruna ran over to the closest and pulled out a game known as Monopoly. She quickly set up the game on the table with her hyper-active speed, shuffled all the cards and dealt all the money and placed out all the pieces. That is when they began to play.

* * *

Back in town, Ayumu was out in the sun. No umbrella, but again he was also highly resistant to the sun, though it was beginning to affect him, however he finally reached his destination. An indoor pool and waterpark, which also for some reason hosted bands sometimes. He quickly paid the admission and walked into the building, finally getting out of the sun, though there was a skylight, but if he was in water he would be just fine no matter what.

He quickly undressed himself in the locker room before putting on his swim trunks which was a straight purple swimsuit with red demonic eyes placed randomly. He then left the changing room and went to the diving board before diving into the pool and beginning to swim and relax.

* * *

Back in the Ayumu household, or Ayumu Bed and Breakfast, the girls were well immersed into the game. Eucliwood was winning though with hotels already on the Oranges, which was usually the best properties. She also had two houses on the dark blues.

"Where do you think Ayumu went?" Haruna asked as she rolled the dice. She got double sixes so she was sent to jail. "Damn!"

'He leaves every weekend. He always returns.'

"Speaking of that maggot, it is bright, sunny and hot. Do you think it is ok for him to be outside?"

"He could use an umbrella." Haruna said.

"What an idiot… Doesn't he realize how stupid it is for a zombie to be out in the sun?"

'He will be fine.' Eucliwood said on her notepad. She then wrote another one. 'He is more resistant to sunlight then normal zombies.'

"Ah so he is more like a Water Bear then a human, but still a maggot." **((Seriously. Water Bears are not actually bears. They are a microscopic organism. They are hard to kill. They can survive up at -273 degrees Celsius, a few away from Absolute Zero. They are also impervious to radiation, liquid nitrogen, mineral acids and organic solvents.))**

"You should really try being nicer to him. If it wasn't for me or the neck-wear mancer, you would have been killed."

"I could be a lot meaner." Seraphim said.

* * *

About two hours later, Ayumu was leaving the pool with his clothes back on. It was around three O'clock now, so he decided it was time for lunch or at least a snack, so he went over to a food stand and bought a hot dog before heading to the bowling alley. He did like to bowl as you could do it alone and it was still fun.

He paid for his shoes and a lane before he went to his lane. He sat down at the computer and began to put in his information, which was recorded through the bowling alley's system, so there was always your high scores and such.

Ayumu's nickname on the screen was, 'Sexy Stud'. It was his old nickname from three years ago when he was a goofy moron. Though I suppose if it wasn't for the trauma, he would still be a goofy moron. What can he say, he was a male. A good looking one too. Men are perverts and they will always be. It's true. However some are more open about it than others. Ayumu was not very open about it.

"Sexy stud? You really are a repulsive maggot." Said a very familiar voice. Ayumu didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. It was Seraphim.

Ayumu got up and grabbed his special ball, a dark purple one. He went up to the line and threw the ball down the lane, the speed of the ball was very fast. He got a strike in the first go. He walked back over to the ball spitter… thingy and waited for his ball.

"New player, Necromancer, accepted."

"New player, Vampire Ninja, accepted."

"New player, Genius, Accepted."

The computer sounded off as the three girls entered Ayumu's game, restarting the game. Ayumu was up first so he grabbed his ball and got a strike. He waited for a while and got a second strike, before sitting down next to Eucliwood who got up and did her two shots, though she did with the granny shot kind of thing.

* * *

The game lasted for an hour with Ayumu on top though it was close as Seraphim and Eucliwood were right behind him. Ayumu got all strikes meaning he got a perfect game. As they were leaving, Eucliwood and Ayumu were in the back.

'Did you have fun?'

Ayumu put a thumbs up to her and his face had a very small smile on it, which Eucliwood noticed. She went back to looking forward, expressionlessly. She was breaking the wall.

* * *

**Read. Review. Go away**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. This chapter took me a while to write. I had to make sure it made sense to me in the end. :P It does so its all gewd :D **

**Anyways, this chapter shall reveal my idea that started this fic. I had two inspirations, though I won't reveal them until next chapter. This chapter reveals everything that is important. I hope you guy's like it. I did but I'm also me. :P**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A week had passed since Ayumu went bowling with the girls from his hotel… house. It was another Saturday and he was in the graveyard, sitting on a bench a few yards away from his parent's grave. He was sipping on some grape juice, his eyes closed as he was in deep thought. He had a tear going down his right eye as he missed his parents. He did feel emotions, though only when he was alone was he able to keep it back.

"So you are still alive?" Said a familiar voice. It was then he felt a blade go through his back and out his chest. He coughed out some blood from the attack but the blade was pulled out quickly. "I thought I killed you last… no… I did… you are one of the undead…"

'_600%'_

Ayumu stood up and faced his attacker but he was hit with a slash, slicing off a chunk of his belly. It was then his cold dead eyes locked on her, giving her a glare of death. He attacked. He went at right with a wild right hook but the girl dodged it, letting Ayumu's fist smack right into a nearby stone pillar, smashing it to pieces but he kept on going. He sent fist after fist into her but she just kept dodging while laughing maniacally.

"Oooh! You got some fight in you! GOOD! This will be fun!" The girl laughed out, taking her sword and slashing off a chunk of both his thighs, but he just ignored it, going right at her as he repaired.

* * *

Back in the hotel, Seraphim, Haruna and Eucliwood were playing a board game.

"Where is Ayumu? He hasn't come back yet."

"The maggot can take care of himself… or perhaps he has pissed off a girl with his peeping and he is under attack. He should be fine."

'Find him.'

"Whatever you command Lady Hellscythe." Seraphim said, leaving with Haruna to find the maggot… I mean the piece of shit… I mean Ayumu.

* * *

Back in the graveyard, the battle raged on. Ayumu kept on attacking, swinging fist after fist at her, smashing apart small tree's and stone pillars while the girl kept laughing and slashing off some chunks of his flesh. She then leapt backwards with a flip before sending several blasts of fire into Ayumu who charged right through them. Her eyes went wide but she quickly sent down two lightning bolts, striking Ayumu in the chest with them. He was sent flying into a nearby tombstone, but he got up easily. He was running at her, now dodging the lightning bolts and plowing through the fire, slamming his shoulder into her chest. He then sent a right jab into her face, sending her flying. She hit a stone pillar, forcing her to slump.

"How are you so resistant to my magic?! Damn you! Time to stop playing games!" The girl yelled out. She then swung her sword taking off his right arm from the elbow down. However Ayumu did not even falter. He swung his left smashing her in the jaw sending her flying into a stone pillar. The girl however got up quickly and kept up the attack. The girl took off his left arm, same spot, but Ayumu charged right into her and opened his mouth. He then bit down on her shoulder and began to tear off a chunk of her flesh. She began to scream in pain but she pushed him off.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! JUST DIE ALREADY!" The girl yelled out, slashing maniacally at him. He took a slash in his neck, chest, gut, head and legs, but he didn't falter. He tried to slam his head into her but she kept making him hit the hilt of her sword.

"Hey Maggot! I see you peeped on another girl! You despicable worm."

"Ayumu! Who is that girl?"

Ayumu however didn't even response as he just kept trying to slam his head into the girl. However the girl finally took off both of his legs in one sweep, taking him out from below the knee and then slicing off his head cleanly. The girl began to pant angrily.

"Finally, he is dead… I have finally killed him… That Zombie is a tough son of a bitch." The girl said but she stood up and turned around to the other two girls. "Ah, his friends."

Seraphim had her sword of leaves out and she had her red eyes glow. "I may not like the maggot, but I shall avenge his death for his mistress!" Seraphim yelled out, charging at the girl. "Swallow Return Strike!" Seraphim yelled out but the girl easily blocked it.

"Is that all? Pitiful." The girl began to have her eyes glow red. "Well, let me show you mine!" The girl sent out a blast of fire, striking Seraphim in the chest and sending her skidding. The girl rushed at Haruna who had the pink chainsaw and sent a slash at her. Haruna quickly brought up the chainsaw and blocked, attempting to save herself, but she was being overpowered. It was then a sword found its way into the chest of the girl, going from the lower back out to the upper chest. The girl fell to her knees.

"You are finished." Seraphim said from on the ground. She slowly began to stand on her two feet, brushing off the damage. "So… What do we te—." Seraphim was slashed in the back by a sword. It was the girl! She stood up and laughed.

"Hahaha."

Seraphim coughed from on the ground. "How? How are you still alive?"

"It's simple. I collected souls. I have 24 lives left as well before I would actually die."

* * *

Ayumu's head reconnected itself to his body, so he opened his eyes and began to listen. His body parts began to hop or crawl to his torso.

* * *

"I have collected 25 souls. I am the Serial Killer that has been on the news. I have learned the secret to immortal life. I kill and kill and with each kill, I gain a soul. Each soul is a life. They are in my body until I am killed, so they do not pass on! Hahahah!"

Haruna was hiding behind a pillar. "Are you what caused Ayumu to be so cold and dead?" She asked a bit afraid. The girl in question was wearing a magical garment girl clothing, though she also had on a Dracula cape. She also had her hair in two small pigtails on the side.

"Oh yes, I killed his parents in his house. He saw me even stab his mother in the chest who screamed as her husband died awake, choking on his own blood from the cut in his throat. It was really the greatest kill's for me as it gave me a big rush." The girl said, hugging onto her sword like a maniac.

* * *

Ayumu's eyes were wide in rage as his body was reforming as his legs and arm's came back and reattached themselves. His eyes went red and he stood up, though he hunched over. His body began to change as his body actually got bigger. His arms and legs turned into the size of tree trunks, while his torso widened in all directions, forming a massive person. His head also got increased in mass, but his face remained the same though he looked a bit stupider and more zombie like. His chest and abs though were muscular. It was like he was a body builder. His entire body looked like pure muscle while his feet were huge like trees. His fists were like boulders. His clothes were also ripped, so he had no more shirt's and his shorts were stretched to their limit. His shoes were also gone, ripped to shreds.

* * *

"Mmm. It was delicious stabbing Ayumu who tried to attack me. It was so adorable, but I stabbed him in the gut. I didn't have time to watch of course, as the police was coming. However, he lived so I had to attack him again. I actually killed him in this here graveyard the first time… and now he is dead again and now… So are you!" The girl laughed out though she stopped laughing as she spotted something. "What the fuck is that?" It was a stone pillar and it was thrown at her. It smacked her in the chest, impaling her on the large tree on a hill in the distance.

Haruna and Seraphim watched as a humongous creature walked past them, walking right towards the tree. His footsteps sounded like thunder. He was about seven foot five in height, a massive creature in height. His width was also very abnormal. The creature also had blood red eyes, which glowed with fury.

"Is that… the maggot?"

"No way! No way is Ayumu that creature! It must be a Megalo!"

The creature in question, was in fact Ayumu. He was now on the hill as the girl fell to the ground as she pushed the pillar out of her body. She was on her hands and knees and she began to stand up but when she looked up there was a fist in her face, sending her to the ground. His fist created a small shockwave upon impact. The girl was now in a large in the ground, looking dead, though the crater wasn't too deep. It was about an inch deep but the shockwave made it very wide. However she began to awaken, but not before a fist found itself striking her gut, killing her again. The impact created a small shockwave and an explosion of dust, increasing the depth.

* * *

Seraphim was up against the pillar Haruna was hiding behind and both were watching from afar and listening to the sounds of the fight. Each fist that the creature sent into the girl sounded like a bomb going off or thunder. He already killed her three times, but he kept striking every five seconds. Punch… wait… punch… wait… punch… wait… punch.

"I have never seen a Megalo hit that hard… is it a new species?" Seraphim asked.

"I… think so. I never heard of one with this power. His attacks look like they are on S-class level, but I am not sure what he is exactly. He is kind of scary."

"Should we help the killer?"

"No, we don't know what his motives are."

* * *

Ayumu had dealt out twenty punches in total, meaning she only had 4 lives left and the fifth attack would kill her. She was awake now, her eyes wide in fear.

Punch.

"P-please stop… Ayumu… Please stop." The girl begged weakly.

Punch. The girl coughed up so much blood and stomach contents, she was being destroyed. Her body was being destroyed.

Punch. Punch.

It was now the end. The final punch would kill her. She was also unconscious.

Ayumu intertwined his hands together, forming a massive hammer fist.

"Impressive work, but I cannot allow you to kill my student." Said a voice. Ayumu was sent into the ground by a small explosion, though it had immense power. He was sent into a massive hole and then the dirt surrounding him began to bury him, forming a grave. "That is for trying to kill my student."

Haruna and Seraphim ran over to the scene.

"Head Teacher!" Haruna called out with a smile. "Thank you for killing that Megalo! He was really scary!"

"Ah, it was nothing. So, Kyoko here caused so much damage... What a pity. I wonder how a magical garment girl could have strayed so far from our schools path… Poor girl."

It was they heard the rumbling of dirt being moved and Haruna and Seraphim turned while the head teacher who was dressed in a lab coat looked at the student, known as Kyoko, who was on the ground, unconscious. The teacher had on a red dress and a red plaid skirt, while she wore a white lab coat which was open. She also had long light blue hair which bordered on white. The hair ended in double swirls on both sides of her head. She also had golden eyes.

"T-teacher!" Haruna yelled out, afraid.

The teacher turned around but when she did she was sent flying by a massive fist, back handing her in the chest. She was sent flying off the hill and into the graveyard, smashing through twenty tombstones, ten small trees and five stone pillars. She came to rest against a large stone coffin, though the coffin was cracked heavily. Haruna and Seraphim watched as the creature walked off with his thundering footsteps, towards the teacher.

"Was that… Ayumu?"

"His face did look like the maggot."

"We need to help teacher!"

Haruna ran over with her chainsaw while Seraphim also ran with her sword. They both leapt onto his back and began to attack him. Haruna sent her chainsaw into his left shoulder, attempting to cut into him. Seraphim also tried to send her blade into his back. The sword went through but the chainsaw was having a tough time getting through his skin and muscle. The teacher was on the ground, smiling.

"You are a tough one… well… I guess I need to be serious and kill you!" The teacher yelled out with a smile. Seraphim and Haruna quickly jumped away as the teacher sent blast after blast of fire, lightning, and Ice into his body. However, Ayumu just punched through the ice, went through the fire and the lightning bolts just did nothing at all. He grabbed the shirt of the teacher and sent her head into the stone coffin, breaking it apart before throwing her through twenty more tombstones and three more stone pillars before having her rest right next to Kyoko.

More thundering footfalls and Ayumu approached the fallen figures of Kyoko and the teacher. He stood right over them and raised both of his massive fists, raising them high into the air to form a double hammer fist strike. However, a figure appeared on the other side of the bodies. It was Eucliwood.

"Lady Hellscythe! Get away!" Seraphim said, running at Ayumu to stop him and save Eucliwood.

"He is out of control! Get away Neck-wear mancer!"

However, Eucliwood just held up a notepad. 'Stop it Ayumu.' She also held out her right hand with her palm out, which means stop. Ayumu was frozen, though he was struggling.

Seraphim ran up to Lady Hellscythe, her blade extended to protect Eucliwood. Haruna also had her chainsaw. The teacher began to awaken now.

'Stop it now Ayumu.'

Ayumu's red eyes were beginning to lose its color. Eucliwood walked over to him and climbed onto his body, like he was a jungle gym. She got close to his ear.

"Sleep." Eucliwood finally spoke, in a very hushed whisper for only him to hear. Ayumu's eyes closed as he began to fall backwards. Eucliwood climbed off after she whispered it to him, standing still right in front of the two bodies, watching Ayumu fall.

Ayumu fell and hit the ground with a humongous thud. The teacher stood up and stood next to Eucliwood. Everyone watched as Ayumu turned back into his scrawnier self, his normal self. His head was turned to the left, his left hand over his chest as he slept, snoring softly.

The teacher looked at Eucliwood.

"Ah, Eucliwood. He is yours?"

'Yes.'

"Interesting. You keep such a dangerous creature in your service… why?"

'He is not dangerous.'

"I suppose. He didn't even attack the vampire ninja or Haruna even though they attacked him. He went after me. So, why did you come?"

'I was worried.'

"Really? Then this boy is important to you it seems."

'Yes.'

"Your servant here is really strong. I was using my strongest magic and he either shrugged it off, charged through it or punched through it. He was also unharmed by my explosion magic, yet you could make him sleep… He is immune or impervious to magic, yet you could affect him. Why is that…?" The teacher said, kneeling next to the sleeping Ayumu. She placed her hand above his head and her hand began to glow bright light blue. "Interesting… very interesting. It seems you and him have a very deep magical connection."

'What do you mean?'

Haruna and Seraphim were watching over Kyoko, though they were listening as well.

"Well, it seems the only reason you were able to affect him with your magic, was because he considers you a very close friend. I am accessing his memories and his brain in general."

'I see… is their more?'

"Of course. I do not know how to explain why this is happening, but I can see that your magic is coursing through his veins. As his feelings for you are strong he is able to take away much of the curse that you suffer with. If you speak words in general, you will not affect reality. However, you can command something to happen, such as sleep or die, but you will not break reality randomly, so you should still be slightly cautious, though as long as you are smart you can speak freely. If you make a command like a wish, it will be granted, but a random word will not be empowered."

Eucliwood looked slightly shocked. She was unable to write on her pad.

"Though this is not the end of his connection with you." The teacher said. She also put her hand over Eucliwood's forehead, magic glowing in her hand. "Ah… that is not good."

'What is it?'

"You will draw in more and more dangerous situations because of all of this connection. As long as he remains your friend, more and more dangerous enemies will come. There is more… If you feel emotions, this will also increase the amount of enemies that will come… the more danger he will be in. All of these creatures will come searching for him."

Eucliwood began to tear up a bit.

"However, there is another good side… though it comes at a cost. You will no longer feel pain from speaking, yet he will, though it will be physical pain on his body. It looks minor though, due to the fact his body is tougher and he is accustomed to pain."

Eucliwood had tears falling down her cheek. The teacher turned her head to Eucliwood.

"You shouldn't worry though… Ayumu is the most powerful creature I have seen or heard of. He is more powerful than myself or the Queen. In his normal human state at 100%, he is able to lift 200 pounds… but in the form you just saw earlier, the massive creature he can turn into, he is able to use 10,000% to 15,000% percent power, meaning he is able to hit between 10 and 15 tons of force. He is also resistance to cuts, slashes or hacking. Only stabbing could affect him but it would be tough to get deep into his body. His body is tough as steel. I nor the queen could kill him even if we worked together. He is impervious to magic."

Haruna walked over. "So Ayumu is what class?"

"I cannot say. The strongest class is the SSSSSSSSS-class and that would be the Queen and Nene. He is beyond them by far… so I will dub him U-Class, as Ultimate. However, this form is not without its drawbacks… His intelligence in that form is very low. He just becomes a battle machine and any sort of intelligence gain would only get him smarter in combat, though he would be able to be tricked. He would not be able to talk ever though."

The teacher stopped scanning Eucliwood and Ayumu, who kept on sleeping. She then turned to Eucliwood who was no longer tearing up.

"You're worried aren't you?"

'Yes.'

"Well, he will not know about this unless you tell him. He will remain oblivious to the fact that you and him share a deep connection, all because he considers you a friend. He will remain oblivious to the fact that because you are considered a great friend, he will be put in danger. So you can keep quiet about it and never injure him with your words but he will still be put in danger, though he is easily able to defend himself. Anyways I should be going. I need to take my student back with me." Ariel said, grabbing onto Kyoko. "Bye bye." She said with a smile, disappearing in blue light.

Seraphim walked over to Eucliwood who was having emotions running through her. She was worried, scared, shocked, happy and sad.

"Lady Hellscythe? Are you ok?"

'Yes. I will be fine.' Eucliwood said on her note, no longer in a daze. She began to walk home as Seraphim and Haruna lifted up Ayumu and began to carry his passed out form home.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOOOOOO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I might write the next chapter tonight but i have to go to the doctors for a Physical... yay...**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the morning that followed the battle with the Serial Killer and the Head Teacher. It was the morning after Ayumu showed what happens when you piss him off beyond anger. It was about nine in the morning on Sunday and Ayumu was finally awakening. He was in deep sleep due to the spell forced on him by Eucliwood Hellscythe, a necromancer. Said Necromancer revived Ayumu from his death at the hands of the Serial Killer about a month ago. This Necromancer was his really good friend, though he never voiced it or showed it.

During the month, his house became a hotel of sorts, though he didn't get paid for the three attendants. He had three women living at his house, one of which was Eucliwood. The other two was Haruna, the Magical Garment Girl, who proclaims she is a genius. She was about the same age as Ayumu, but her body development was on the short side. She was a very loud and hyperactive girl, but she was Ayumu's friend regardless. The other girl was Seraphim, a Vampire Ninja, who was also his "Servant". She was about the same age as Ayumu, maybe a year older. Her body development was NOT underdeveloped. She had a fantastic body that would be scrumptious to any hot blooded male.

Then there was Eucliwood. Eucliwood was a young girl, about the same age as Ayumu in terms of looks, but she was much older… over a thousand years old. She had long silver hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a very expressionless face. She wore an old purple gothic dress with armor. She had armor on her chest and stomach, on her forehead, on her forearms, on her legs from the knee below and on both sides of her hips. She was beautiful but expressionless.

* * *

Ayumu yawned as he began to wake up, stretching in his bed making a loud groaning noise. He smacked his lips and stood up out of bed, before stretching his body again to pop some of his joints. He was dressed in some rags of clothing which confused him. He was wearing some very loose cargo shorts and his underwear was gone, and he was wearing his shirt ripped like a vest. He quickly undressed himself and grabbed some new clothes from his drawer, before popping his head from his door, looking around to make sure no one was there. He quickly rushed to the bathroom, opened the door and closed it behind him. The room was steamy though now it was clearing up…

Ayumu looked up, naked, and saw Seraphim, naked, look right at him as she was getting out of the shower. Ayumu quickly opened the door and slammed it shut, diving back into his open door before closing it shut. He waited until he heard the bathroom door open then close before he opened his door. He quickly ran into the bathroom and closed it, locking it and then going to take his shower.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Ayumu came downstairs dressed in some very loose basketball shorts, a loose T-shirt that said, "Please tell your boobs to stop staring at my eyes", and some ankle socks. He sat down at the table and began to rub his eyes while letting out a quiet yawn. He then looked up and opened his eyes, looking at Eucliwood who was watching T.V and sipping tea.

"Did you get a good eyeful this morning Maggot?"

"Could've been bigger." Ayumu said easily, emotion in his voice. He was no longer… Dead… or at least he wasn't as dead. Eucliwood looked over at him and looked into his eyes, noticing that life was returning at a good pace.

"Why you little ma-."

"Breakfast time! Who's hungry for eggs?! Oh! Ayumu you're awake!"

"Yea, I had a good night's rest… and I feel better for some reason. Better than I have for a long time."

'Do you not remember last night?'

"Hmm. I can't say I do Eu. I remember bits and pieces but the last thing I remember was being sliced up into many pieces… but after that it's a blank. I don't even remember the dream I had."

"Wow, you don't even remember you became a giant monster?"

"Wait… What?"

'Ignore her. I'll explain later.'

"O… kay…"

Everyone began to eat their breakfast of eggs and tea quietly, enjoying the meal. It was then the doorbell rang. Ayumu stood up, left the living room and closed the door before walking over to the front door and opening it.

"Can I speak to Ayumu Aikawa?"

"You have him. Are you a delivery man? I don't remember ordering any packages…"

"No, I am not a delivery man. My name is Kerberos Wansard. Pleasure to meet you." The man took off his hat and had the head of a Doberman dog.

Ayumu began to blink for a moment. "Oh I get it. I'm dreaming. There is a man with a Doberman head at my door."

"You are not dreaming. I am not a Doberman either."

Ayumu narrowed his eyes. "A Megalo."

"I am a Guardian of the Underworld, though that name means something different from where I come from, Mr. Aikawa. I never refuse entry but I never let those who leave, get away."

Ayumu smirked. "So you came here to drag me back down to hell…"

"I am glad you are so understanding."

Ayumu was first to strike, sending his elbow into the Megalo's face before grabbing him by the shoulder and tossing him into the house. Kerberos got up and started to attack Ayumu with his sharp clawed paws, though Ayumu just dodged going backwards.

"600%" Ayumu stated before he shoulder charged into Kerberos, slamming him up against the wall and gripping his throat. He began to squeeze on him who began to claw at Ayumu's arm's trying to get him off. "You are not going to interrupt my breakfast with me and my friends." Ayumu stated before squeezing a bit more.

The door to the living room opened and Eucliwood, Haruna and Seraphim stepped out.

"Go back inside Eucliwood. I have it under control."

The Megalo rammed shoved his claws into the arm that wrapped around his throat and ripped off Ayumu's arm. He then kicked Ayumu to the ground. Kerberos rubbed his throat and coughed a bit.

"Lady Hellscythe… Lady Eucliwood Hellscythe… So this is where you have been all this time… So I take it this is your handiwork?"

No answer. She just walked over to Ayumu, knelt and grabbed his arm. She then put his arm against the stump and began to heal it with purple magic. The arm went back to good as new though Ayumu just hissed a bit.

"Damn that smarts." Ayumu stated, getting up and getting into another fighting position.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I wouldn't have come here if I knew about it. Why didn't you tell me?" Kerberos said.

'I forgot.'

"Wait… You aren't here to drag me back to hell?" Ayumu said, standing up straight.

"No, if Lady Hellscythe does this, then it's ok… though do you know what it means for her to heal you?"

"No… I just assume she can heal me since I am a zombie."

"You should be more careful, Lady Hellscythe." Kerberos stated, looking at Eucliwood.

'It's okay. I can handle it.'

"Take what?" Ayumu asked confused.

"Yes I see. Well sorry for the mix up." Kerberos said, leaving the room. Ayumu got up and followed him up, shutting the living room door behind him and then the front door.

"Wait, what do you mean for her to be more careful?" Ayumu asked as Kerberos stood on his front step.

"What… You don't know?"

"I don't know much about her. For the first month I was a walking dead man, no expression and I hardly said anything. And ever since last night, which I do not remember, I feel better and I feel like talking again. So tell me, what is going on?"

"Listen Kid… When she uses her healing powers, she takes their pain. She takes the pain of the wound inflicted… so the pain you suffered when I took your arm off, she felt the pain."

"Wait… What?! Why did she do that then?!"

"It's one of the things that make her unique. She is a very special person. She is at the center of everything…"

"I…"

"She choose to heal your wounds out of kindness and her own free will. She must consider you a special person as well."

"Special…. But I'm not…"

"Well either way… Take care of her will you? Don't ever allow her to grieve." Kerberos said, disappearing in a flash of red light. Ayumu was confused, not sure of what he said. She was the center of everything? What did that even mean? Ayumu didn't know but he had to find out… but could he just ask her? Ayumu sighed and shook his head before walking into the house and sitting back down at the table.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh hai guys! Guess what?! I'm going to see Godzilla in the theaters on Friday! :D I can't wait! Going to go early morning on Friday! it will be on Imax 3d too! I can't waiiiiit! :D Im so excited! I just can't hide it! UNCE UNCE UNCE :D**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. This story will not be dark anymore I don't think. I wanna make it light hearted, comedic and also make sure it has some lemony goodness. I have not decided if I will do a harem or not but right now its definitely Eu x Ayumu! **

**So yea... here you go! Enjoy.**

**By the way. If you want a better picture, Imagine Ayumu's super mode as Solomon Grundy. :P **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was afterschool on the next day since Kerberos came to visit. It was when Ayumu learned something about Eucliwood that he was unsure on what to say to her. He worried about her but was it ok to just come out and talk about it? He really wanted to say something but he didn't know WHAT to say. He really really wanted to know more about her… He was dead inside for the first month and now that he had life in him again, thanks to something he doesn't even remember, he wanted to get to know the girl who revived him. He considered her a friend and friends should know more about each other.

Ayumu had learned that when Eucliwood heals someone, she takes on the pain that the other person felt. She had healed them though she didn't need to due to his fast healing ability, out of the kindness of her heart. Why did she do that for him? Why? What was he to her? How could he be treated so kindly? He wasn't anyone special. He was DEAD the first month! What made him so worthy? Was there more that Eucliwood was hiding from him? Or perhaps all he had to do was ask? He didn't know.

* * *

Ayumu was currently walking down a long alleyway, wanting to pick up a special dinner for everyone which was on the other side of town, so it was quite a walk. However, a figure appeared from around a corner and was wearing a trench coat. He also had some red eyes.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you." Said the figure in a very creepy male voice. It sounded like a perverts. "I want you."

"Get in line buddy. Many people want me, but you gotta wait your turn."

"Ah, I'd rather not." The person said before hunching over. Out from his back and through his coat came two lobster claws, and then out came a lobster head. It was a Megalo! "Come out boys! It's time for dinner!" The Megalo yelled out.

Jumping from the roof, coming out of doors and leaping out of windows were an assortment of different figures, who all began to transform into different animals. There was about Twenty Megalo's! There was 5 bears, five lobsters, five horses and five jellyfishes.

"Ah, this looks interesting." Ayumu said before tossing his bag to the side. "400%!" Ayumu yelled out before charging at the closest Megalo which was the lobster guy who yelled out for his buddies. Ayumu formed his hands into arrow hands, which meant it was a flat hand for penetration. He began to strike at the lobster striking into his neck before removing his head. The Megalo disappeared into gold dust.

"HEY! Leave some for me!" Said a familiar voice from the roof tops. It was Haruna who leapt down right next to Ayumu.

"Haruna! Have you got your powers back!?"

"Well… No…"

"Then what help will you be?!" Ayumu asked before doing a brutal uppercut to the closest jelly fish then an elbow to the one next to it. Both disappeared.

"Shut up! I'm a genius ok!"

"Whatever!" It was then his phone began to ring in his pocket. He got out the phone and put it to his ear while jumping onto the wall nearby and leaping off of it to deliver a powerful hammer kick to another jellyfish. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ayumu?" Said a beautiful girly voice.

"Yea, who are you?"

"Oh, you don't remember me?"

"Yea I don't. Hear talk to my friend. I'm kind of busy." Ayumu said grunting as he did a brutal spinning kick into two horses. He threw the phone to Haruna. "Answer it for me! I don't know who it is but she seems to know me."

"I'm not your secretary!" Haruna yelled out after catching the phone. It was then a bear was about to kill her. Ayumu however did a high jump kick to its face. Haruna quickly put the phone to her ear. "Yes who is it?"

Ayumu began to battle while they talked.

"Oh head teacher! Yea, Ayumu doesn't remember that night, so he doesn't remember you. Can I ask why you are calling? Oh you need him to look after something? Uh, alright. Hey Ayumu! It is my teacher! She wants you to look after something for her!"

Ayumu was busy wrestling with one of the bears while the other Megalo's converged on him. "Oh does she? Yea well, I can't right now! I am kind of busy!" Ayumu yelled back before tossing the bear into all the others, knocking them down.

"It's not right now! It's tomorrow!"

"Yea sure whatever!" Ayumu yelled out as he began to dodge blow after blow.

"Help has arrived!" Said a female voice from the air. A figure dropped from the sky wearing a cape and some kind of fishing hat. She was carrying a locker of some sort, which she opened and produced bowls of ramen. "Dinner is served!" She yelled out before throwing Ramen at all the Megalo's who began to disappear for some reason. However a bear was about to attack her from behind, but something hit it. The girl gasped as she saw her attacker disappear. Ayumu turned around and it was Seraphim. "Seraphim! It's so great to see you!" The figure said walking over with a big smile. Seraphim however, being the nice girl she is, flipped the girl onto her stomach and held her arm behind her while looking like she was trying to break it.

"Don't come to me acting like we are friends."

"OW! Seraphim that hurts! You are going to break my arm! Let go please!"

"Seraphim, do you know this girl?"

"Yea, she is an acquaintance of mine."

"Yea well, she kind of saved my ass… I think. I was doing well but yea, so the least you can do is let her go. Who is she by the way?"

"She goes by the name Maelstrom. A vampire Ninja from a different clan that I do not give a furry crack of a rat about."

"Geez Seraphim! What the hell is your problem? Were you trying to break my arm?!"

Ayumu walked over to Maelstrom. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Don't touch me!"

"Cmon Ayumu. The Megalo's are gone so let us go home. Eucliwood is waiting." Haruna said.

"Let me look at your arm. Is it really broken?" Ayumu said, ignoring Haruna.

"I said don't touch me!" The girl said, grabbing onto Ayumu's shirt. "Don't make me kick your ass!"

"Seriously?! I was trying to be nice!"

"No one asked you too!"

"Hey! Listen to me!" Haruna yelled out before pushing Ayumu right into Maelstrom. "I'm talking dumbass!"

Ayumu fell over on top of Maelstrom, only to be kissing her on the lips while groping both of her breasts, with his right leg between her legs. It looked very provocative. Ayumu quickly rolled away several times, getting several feet away before getting up. "Oh great, my first kiss and it's with a girl I don't even know."

Seraphim kicked him in the face making him fly into a nearby wall and then throwing a ninja star into his forehead. "Filthy Maggot. How dare you make me witness something so foul! Raping other women!"

Ayumu removed the star and his wound healed in three seconds. "Seriously?! It's not like I had a choice in the matter! Haruna pushed me into her!"

"You are still a filthy maggot."

"Ah well, I'd love to stay and chat, but you're a total bitch." Ayumu said before leaving, jogging to the end of the alleyway. He had to pick up the special dinner.

* * *

About an hour later, Ayumu returned home. Ayumu walked in with his hot dinner, which was American in nature. It was Barbecue ribs, garlic mashed potatoes, corn and corn bread.

"Sorry about the wait for dinner Eu. I had a… slight mishap on the way."

'It's ok. Let's eat.'

Ayumu sat down and placed around all of the plates before putting the dinner in the middle for everyone to get their own food. Ayumu however, gave Eucliwood her plate first.

The dinner went on quietly and nicely for about ten minutes before Seraphim had to break the silence.

"Do you know how serious it is to what you did back there?"

"Explain."

"Kissing Maelstrom."

"I had nothing to do with that! Haruna pushed me!"

"Nevertheless maggot, you and Maelstrom are now married."

"Excuse me?! I did not agree to that!"

"By vampire tradition and law, no matter who it is, if a vampire ninja kisses a boy, they are married."

"Yea well, good luck with making me a married man."

"I just thought I would warn you."

"Yea whatever." Ayumu said as he went back to his meal. The meal went on for five more minutes before Ayumu had to say something. "Eu?" Ayumu asked, though he looked kind of unsure.

'What is it?'

"Can… can we talk later? I have something on my mind." Ayumu said, still looking unsure.

'Can we talk about it now?'

"It's kind of… private."

"You better not be attempting to hit on her or rape her maggot." Seraphim said.

"Shut up! I told you that was an accident! Haruna is the one who caused it."

'Sure Ayumu. After dinner?'

"Yes please." Ayumu said, bowing his head to her.

The dinner went on quietly and then it finished. Eu walked outside to the front porch and Ayumu followed before sitting down next to her and looking out at the stars. They sat like that in silence for about ten minutes before Eu had enough.

'Ayumu, what is it you wanted to talk about?'

"Last night… You healed my wound even though you knew I could do it on my own. I know what it does to you… I… I feel terrible… It must have hurt you really bad."

'It's no problem. I'm used to it.'

"I see…" Ayumu said, putting his head into his hands for about thirty seconds before looking at her. "Eu… Talk to me… Why do you bury your emotions deep inside?"

'Do I have to answer that?'

"Yes… Please."

'No matter what?'

"Yes… No matter what. I have to know."

Eucliwood began to write for a while before giving him a piece of paper.

"The ribbons of fate are in constant motion. They move forward and blow in the wind blowing side to side in a perfect rhythm but when those same waves are affected by magic, they become fiercer and more intense. My magic is disturbed by fear, anxiety, hate and strong shifts in mood. This interferes with the natural order and disrupts the ribbons of fate. It alters reality. As a result, I must be permitted not to show any emotion's what so ever."

"There is a reason that I never talk. It's because inside each of my words, there is magic. I do not get to choose which words are empowered, so I must be permitted to never speak, under any circumstances."

"When I speak, an unbearable pain shoots through my head. I hate when that happens."

"The power of eternal youth runs through my veins and my heart admits a massive amount of magic that must be suppressed."

"Is that why you dress like that?" Ayumu asked.

"I wear these armor plates to suppress my magic. My power is so strong that it will outlive my body."

"Does… that mean?"

'Yes. I will keep making magic even after I die.'

"I'm so sorry."

'I have to leave you.'

"Wait… what? Why?!"

'I just have to.'

"What are you not telling me?" Ayumu asked. He knew she was hiding something, even if she was telling the curse she lives with to him.

No answer.

"Answer me Eu! Please! Tell me why you have to leave! What are you hiding from me?!" Ayumu said, getting frantic. They were both sitting on the porch. He did not want her to leave.

'I am not hiding anything.'

"Stop lying to me! There is no reason for you to leave if this is all! What are you hiding?! Please tell me!"

Eu began to write again and began to give him pieces of paper.

"Because you are close to me… and consider me as a friend, you will suffer all the pain I go through. When I healed you, I did not suffer any pain. You took the pain instead."

"Because you are close to me, if I speak you will feel the pain instead of me. I will no longer feel any pain for whatever I do."

"By being near me, you will be faced with dangerous situations. More and more enemies will come. If I show any emotion it will be even worse. They will come after me and you… but mostly you."

"No matter what… You will suffer by being near me…"

It was then, she stopped writing. Ayumu was busy reading through all these papers with a look of shock on his face. He was going to suffer? He was going to take on her curse instead of her? Ayumu looked over to her after about ten seconds. Ayumu's eyes were wide now… because he saw what she had written on her paper while she was crying.

'You hate me now, huh?'

Ayumu shook his head and stood up. "No! Where would you ever get that idea?! Why would I?! I could never hate you!"

'Because whenever I express feelings, Ayumu, you're fate is the most affected, by being nearest to me…'

'You will always have a monster at your side. Once you'd find that out, you would come hate it right?'

"No! Don't be ridiculous! There aren't any monsters around here! All that is here is a kind hearted girl who brought me back to life! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!"

'You don't mind being with me?'

Ayumu snatched her pen and paper from her before writing down on it. He then showed it to her. She began to cry even more, more tears flowing down her face from reading it.

'Stay with me. Do not leave me. Stay wherever I am.'

"Eu…" Ayumu started. He knelt down before her. "Don't leave me. Never leave me. Feel whatever you want to feel. Talk if you want to talk, though I do like the notepad thing. I think it suits you and it's adorable, but please never leave me. Feel what you want to feel. Bring on all of the enemies. I will handle it. I will protect you. I will take care of everything. Just please, don't leave me." Ayumu said, giving Eu a small hug, not wanting to hurt her. She began to cry into his chest and he just held her to him, letting her cry.

They stayed there for about thirty minutes before Eu began to write on her paper again.

'Are you sure this is what you want? All of the suffering and pain?'

"Yes. If it means you stay by my side and be who you really want to be inside, then I will take it. As someone once said… Everyone is going to hurt you, but you will find that there is someone out there worth suffering for… Eu… You are worth it." Ayumu said, smiling at her.

Eu sniffled and nodded. It was then, they decided to head in.

* * *

About three hours later, Ayumu was in bed asleep, having a strange dream. The dream was a ring of darkness surrounded by fire and Ayumu was sitting at one end. At the other end was two figures. One was him and the other was a big behemoth, with fists the size of boulders.

"What is going on?" The real Ayumu asked.

"You are at a crossroads. You have two choices."

"You or the other guy? That seems easy."

"You should listen before you decide. If you choose me, you stay the same. Nothing changes. However, if you choose him, at your own will, you will change into him. A monster with strength beyond what you can do now. You can do 1000% right? He can do 10,000-15,000%."

"There has to be a drawback."

"There is. If you choose him… Your body will begin to deteriorate over time. You will end up dying after two hundred years."

Ayumu closed his eyes. "I see."

"However, there is a way to repair all the dam-"

Ayumu was forced awake by Haruna.

"Wake up! There is a Megalo! You have to help us! There is a major Megalo in the sky! Get up get up get up!"

Ayumu got up and went to his hamper and put on his old clothes from earlier before rushing outside. Coming outside in the night sky was a massive whale.

"It is the Victorious and Undefeated Blue Whale." Class S Megalo. We can't stop it! You have to help!"

"1000%!" Ayumu yelled out. He then jumped into the air, flying straight at the whale. The whale however shot a purple beam, striking Ayumu in the chest, blowing him apart and making it rain Ayumu all over his house. The whale overpowered him instantly.

"Ayumu!" Haruna stated. She ran over and began to put his pieces together, but even though he was back together, he was unconscious.

Back in his subconscious.

"So what will it be? Me or him?"

"HIM! I need to save Eu! I choose him!"

The creature groaned and got up.

"Before you leave, you must know there is a way to repair the damage. You must find a necromancer to repair the damage to your body. Three times a week every day for the rest of your life, and you can live forever and that is the minimum…"

"…. I understand." Ayumu stated.

The creature groaned and smashed him with his fist, sending Ayumu back to the real world.

"Get up Ayumu! Eu is in danger!" Haruna stated. The whale was preparing a super mega ultra-beam, preparing to fire onto the house.

Ayumu stood up and closed his eyes before looking over at Eu. "I promised." Ayumu stated, giving her a smile. He then pushed Haruna away from him. Seraphim was on top of the house looking down at Ayumu.

"You better know what you are doing maggot."

"As do I."

Ayumu closed his eyes and imagined the creature from his dream. It was then he felt it.

Everyone began to watch as Ayumu's clothing began to rip apart as his body enlarged. His limbs were the size of tree trunks, his fists and feet the size of boulders, and his torso the size of a sedan. A seven foot five monster.

"Did the maggot just turn into the beast again? He can do it at will now?"

"He must have had one of those dreams where he had to choose." Haruna stated.

Ayumu looked up and groaned like a zombie, looking up at the whale. He attempted to jump, but all he did was jump one foot and when he landed, a small earthquake happened, shaking Seraphim off of the house and forcing Eu and Haruna to their butts.

"You dumbass!" Haruna stated.

Ayumu just scratched his back as if he was thinking. He was a really dumb and dull creature. Ayumu then gripped his left arm with his right before pulling. A sound of flesh, muscle and bone ripping was heard and Haruna flinched at the sound. Off came Ayumu's massive left arm. He groaned as he held the left arm and hand, which was shaped into a fist, like a javelin before throwing it hard and fast at the whale.

"Did he just take off his arm to use it as a ranged weapon?" Seraphim asked incredulously.

"What a dumbass." Haruna stated.

However, a massive explosion was heard and the whale was disappearing in golden light. It was destroyed with a thrown arm. Ayumu transformed back into his normal self, left arm was still gone.

"Ah… I won."

"Where is your other arm?" Haruna asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ayumu asked. It was then his left arm struck him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground, in a small crater, knocked out.

"Dumbass." Haruna stated putting his arm back into his body.

"A powerful maggot… but still a maggot." Seraphim stated before going back into the house. Eu was also back in the house. Haruna carried the dumbass who was only wearing his really stretched out shorts back into the house and into his bed.

"Night dumbass." Haruna stated before leaving for her room.

* * *

Eu was laying in her bed downstairs in the living room, though she was not asleep. She was awake and looking up at the ceiling, thoughts running through her head.

'_Did he just choose to turn into that creature… for my sake… why? Why did he do this?'_

It was then three chibi versions of her appeared in her mind.

1: "Because he loves you!" This Chibi was the sensitive side.

2: "He must want your body. He does have a cute butt." This one was the lustful side.

3: "Because he is a dumbass!" This was the rude side.

2: "Hey. He can be a dumbass because look at that tush! His body is so good!"

1: "That is awfully mean! Hey! Stop thinking those things!"

3: "Shut up!"

2: "Nothing wrong with a little fun!"

It was then they all stopped because Eucliwood was falling asleep. It was night night time.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOO **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. ^_^**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

A week had passed and it was a Friday. A week ago, Ayumu shared a tender moment with Eu, who was worried for his sake. According to Eu, Ayumu was going to suffer by being near her. He would have to fight stronger and more enemies than ever. He would also feel the pain if she ever healed anyone and if she talked, he would feel the pain instead of her. Of course, all of the pain was physical so it was easily able to be dealt with by Ayumu, due to the fact he was always accustomed to pain of any kind.

Ayumu wanted the pain. He wanted Eu beside him. He wanted her to live life as a normal girl, not held back by her curse. This way, she now can without any harm to her. He would take everything for her. Ayumu liked her… a lot. It wasn't love but it was a pretty big crush. He liked her a lot. She was kind and sweet, always caring for others. She was really adorable too, especially with the silence. He really liked the notebook thing and he did want her to speak sometimes but the notebook thing was her thing. It was something he enjoyed.

* * *

It was the last two hours of the school day and Ayumu was laying under his textbook, taking a nap. He was tired of school so he finished up the work and decided to take a nap. He has been asleep for about ten minutes so of course fate would have it, his sleep would be ended very shortly. A girl with long black hair and piercing red eyes, which gave her a foreign and very attractive look. The girl lifted the book off of his head which woke him up. He was a pretty light sleeper it seemed.

"Huh?" Ayumu asked, looking up at the girl with a dumb face and tired eyes.

"You're Ayumu Aikawa?"

"Depends on whom is asking." Ayumu said, sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes.

"You have been briefed yes?"

"I don't wear briefs if that is what you are asking." Ayumu said while yawning.

The girl gave him a growl but gave him an eyeglass case. "Here is the item. I leave it in your care."

"Uh… Why would I want this?"

"It isn't for you, it is for the teacher."

"Ah… Her… I got it."

The girl got a phone call and walked away, letting Ayumu put his head back down with his book over his head, wanting to take a nap. However, more interruptions!

"Ayumu?" Said a familiar voice. Ayumu groaned and sat up, looking at the girl. It was Maelstrom.

"What now?" Ayumu asked, annoyed. He didn't get along with the girl at the start, with her being rude and stuff.

"I just came by to bring you this." The girl stated, handing him a bento wrapped in a handkerchief.

"Why?"

"Because I am your wife now?"

"Who what now?"

"I am your wife."

"Who what now?" Ayumu repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"The kiss we had… it means that we are married."

"Uh… No it doesn't…" Ayumu stated, looking at her very suspiciously though he did take her box. It was for dinner or… lunch or something.

"By the law and tradition of my people, the first kiss means marriage."

"Yea… Um… I won't hold you to that…"

"Stop! We can't get out of this so easy. It doesn't matter why it happened but it happened! There is no going back! We are in this together! You and me! Understand?! I am yours now!"

"It's not right!"

"It's just how it is! You are still my husband whether you like it or not!"

"You are really into this aren't you? You are seriously going to push this aren't you?"

"Of course I am! My people have lived like this for centuries and I will honor their traditions! Besides… I have to get married sometime. It's either this or live alone with a bunch of cats. So that is why I will be your wife! No matter how hard you wanna pretend that I ain't. "

"ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER, DO YOU SPEAK IT?!"

"Wait… What?"

Ayumu stood up and got in her face. "What country you from?"

"What?" Maelstrom asked confused.

"What isn't a country I've ever heard of. Do they speak English in what?!"

"What?"

"SAY WHAT AGAIN! SAY WHAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU, I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHER FUCKER. SAY WHAT ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME!" Ayumu yelled out, getting everyone even the teacher to look at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You used the word ain't which isn't even a real word. So I did the awesome line of a great American actor, which fit perfectly. Now anyways, I will not marry you. I am not your husband. Stop forcing your beliefs on another person. I have no interest in marrying you. There is only one girl I am interested in and I am not even sure if I wanna marry her yet. Go away."

Maelstrom got furious. "UGH! You are so stubborn!" Maelstrom said, stomping away making a scene. Everyone stared at him with confusion.

"Hey, she wants to get married after one kiss. I have no interest in her even as a love interest. I only kissed her on accident, because someone pushed me. Don't blame me for a psycho lady." Everyone went back to their studies, due to the last two hours being used for studying.

* * *

It was now after school and Ayumu was arriving home. Ayumu walked into the front door and smiled at Eu who was busy peeling and eating oranges.

"Hey, what would you like for dinner?"

'Meat, Potatoes and Rice.'

"Of course. I will start dinner." Ayumu said, getting into the kitchen and placing all the frozen items into the microwave, defrosting them. He went back to the living room, only to see her begin to fall. Ayumu's eyes went wide open and he dove quickly to the ground, catching her as she fell. Ayumu quickly put his hand over her forehead, feeling her temperature. "Eu, you are burning up!"

It was then Seraphim and Haruna came into the room, running in.

"Get away from her maggot!" Seraphim said. "Do not touch her with your maggot hands."

"Shut up Seraphim." Ayumu stated.

"What did you just say?"

"I said shut up! Get me a bowl of cold water and a rag." Ayumu stated. He turned to look at her who stood still. "NOW!" Seraphim left quickly. "Haruna. Can you please get me another futon?"

"Of course!" Haruna stated, running out. Ayumu turned back and lifted Eu into his arms before carrying her gently over to the bed. He held her in his arms next to the bed, waiting for Haruna. Haruna was back quick, bringing over a futon. She saw what he was doing and quickly put the two futons together, one on top of each other, making it comfier. Ayumu sat Eu up on the Futon, her back to his chest.

Ayumu gulped and began to remove the frontal armor, while Haruna watched. He quickly removed the armor and placed it to the side, before also removing her gauntlets and the plate armor on her legs. He also removed the ones on her hips, leaving only the helmet on. It was then Seraphim arrived with the bowl of water and a rag. Ayumu quickly pulled up her shirt, looking away as he did. He made sure not to touch her no no's, but he lifted off her shirt. He looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra so he quickly looked away.

"Haruna. Can you get me the big sleeping pajama's that I keep in my top drawer? It will be the only clothing in there."

"Yes!"

"For a maggot, you are a gentleman."

"I am not a outwards pervert. I won't deny I have dirty thoughts, but I keep them to myself. Eu is also sick, so I know better."

Haruna quickly returned with the large white sleeping shirt, which was massive. It was meant for people bigger then Ayumu but it was very breathable. Ayumu quickly helped Eu into the shirt before laying her on the bed. He pulled the blanket up onto her, letting her rest. Ayumu quickly soaked the rag and made sure it was damp but not too leaky. He placed it onto Eu's forehead before sitting down behind her, watching over her. Haruna and Seraphim were looking at Ayumu who was looking at her with concern and worry, before looking at each other. They both nodded and left, letting Eu and Ayumu stay in the room alone.

* * *

The day went on slowly, as Ayumu stayed in the room, reading a book though he would look over at Eu to make sure she was ok. It was about dinner time and Ayumu hadn't looked over at Eu, so he decided to put the book away to make dinner. He looked over to Eu and noticed she was awake.

"Eu… You need to sleep, but do you think you could stomach some oatmeal?"

Eu nodded with a very cute grunt. Ayumu nodded and rewet the rag before heading into the kitchen to make oatmeal. Haruna however was making the oatmeal when he arrived.

"It's ok. I got it. Just watch over her ok? She needs you."

Ayumu nodded and returned to the living room, sitting down beside Eu. Eu was busy looking up at the ceiling until Ayumu sat down.

"It's ok… Haruna is making us the oatmeal. You will be better in no time." Ayumu said with a small smile. He had concern and worry in his eyes, though his face was smiley and confident. Eu nodded and waited. It was then Haruna came in with two bowls of Oatmeal, which was flavored Maple and Brown Sugar. Haruna put down both bowls next to Ayumu with two spoons. "Thank you Haruna."

"Of course. I am a genius after all. She will get better in no time!" Haruna stated before leaving to the door. "Get better Eu." Haruna said before leaving.

'Getting sick isn't so bad, especially if I get to eat some of Haruna's cooking.'

Ayumu chuckled and grabbed a bowl and a spoon. He then took a spoon out before inspecting it, before offering it to her mouth. "Yea, but she can really only cook egg's. You should see her when she tries to cook meat." Ayumu said with a big smile. He placed the spoon her Eu's mouth.

'I can eat myself.'

"I know, but I want to do this. You should rest." Ayumu said with a smile, which after a few seconds, Eu opened her mouth in which Ayumu carefully began to feed her. He fed her over and over, for over an hour while he also gave her sips of Green Tea, made by Haruna.

* * *

Unknown to either of them, Haruna and Seraphim were watching from the door, watching him and Eu interact.

"Do you think the maggot likes Lady Hellscythe?"

"That is obvious… but does she like him?"

"I wouldn't know, but he really is a sweet guy. He cares for Eu and would do anything for her. He changed into a giant monster for her."

"We should let them be."

Haruna and Seraphim nodded and left to their respective rooms, though Seraphim slept in the attic.

* * *

It was night time now, the moon in the sky. It was a full moon and a beautiful one. Eu was fast asleep and Ayumu was there.

"Good night Eu…" Ayumu said with a smile before replacing the rag. He got up and left, letting her sleep. He went up to his room, before undressing to his boxers and climbing into his bed. Ayumu laid on his bed, looking out the window towards the moon. He was just staring at the moon, unable to sleep. He was really worried. _'I hope she isn't undergoing a sickness that would require a doctor… I don't know any underworld doctor…'_

* * *

About ten minutes later, he heard two soft knocks at his door. He looked over and got up from the bed, heading over to the door. He slid it open and looked down, only to see a red face Eu, who only wore the helmet plate. She was staring forward, looking into the room and not at his face.

"Eu…?" Ayumu asked. Eu looked up at him, breathing heavily. "Come on. You can't be out of bed. Doctor's orders." Ayumu said with a smile. He was about to pick her up when she brought her notepad up.

'Is it ok if I sleep with you?'

Ayumu's eyes went wide and he began to stammer. "I… I… I…" Ayumu looked at her and gulped. He nodded. "Yes…" Ayumu said, picking her up like a princess before carrying her into his room and shutting the door. He laid her on the bed, closest to the window and the wall, so she wouldn't fall off. It was a pretty big bed, much bigger then what two people needed, let alone just Ayumu. His parents really liked him. Ayumu crawled into the bed with Eu, after making sure she was covered up and falling quickly to sleep. He laid down a few feet away from her, making sure to stay away. He did not want to make her think he was snuggling with her or anything.

Ayumu was looking at the door, his mind racing with perverted thoughts and worry. However, he began to yawn and he turned around once, just to make sure Eu was alright. He looked at Eu and noticed she was fast asleep, snoring very softly, sleeping like a baby. He began to turn back around but he noticed Seraphim staring at him from the attic. He gulped and looked at her. However, Seraphim just replaced the panel and Ayumu began to fall asleep, his body feeling heavy and tired.

He was asleep and it was then, Eu woke up. Eu looked over and saw Ayumu all the way on the other end of the bed, sleeping away from her. She moved over slowly before snuggling up to Ayumu and falling asleep. She had her head on his chest and one of her arms over his stomach as he slept.

"Good night… Ayumu. Thank you so much" Eu said before going to sleep.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. I own nothing in this chapter. The song used is Disturbed-Meaning of Life. Please, enjoy. **

**In the next few chapters, I suspect a lemon shall arise. ;)**

* * *

It was Saturday and Ayumu was still fast asleep. He was snoring softly, his left hand was hanging off the bed while his right was above his head. He was really enjoying his sleep. However, the sun was rising and while the curtains were closed, it only dimmed the light. It still sent the warmth of the sun into the room, which began to wake up Ayumu. He groaned and tried to block out the sun by slapping at it, but nothing worked. The sun stayed.

"Oh I'm so sleepy. Was up all night to take care of Eu… wait…" Ayumu stated, opening his eyes. He then looked down and noticed Eu was curled up right up against him, laying her head on his chest still softly snoring away. She had tangled up his right leg between hers, so he felt the heat from her core against his thigh. Eu was not wearing her skirt of panties. Ayumu began to blush as he began to freeze up as well, unsure what to do.

'_Oh my, she feels so nice… so soft… and warm. I can feel her breasts against my side… it feels so good…'_

However, his perverted thoughts came to an end when he noticed Seraphim glaring at him from the door. She was glaring at him with the hatred of a bazillion suns, which got him to gulp. However, she shut the door and left, not saying a word to Ayumu.

"Oh I'm so dead… I really need to stop…" Ayumu stated sadly. It was then he felt Eu begin to stir, groaning softly from her sleep. He saw her open her eyes and she looked around the room before looking up at Ayumu. "Morning…" Ayumu stated with a shy smile. Ayumu placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. "Ah, your fever is gone, but please make sure you drink a lot of fluids today. I think you are better but I want to make sure."

Eu nodded and just laid there with her head on his chest, curling up next to him. Ayumu froze up again, seeing her lay there with him, not attempting to leave.

"Uuu… ooo… Aaaaah…. D-Do you want some breakfast?" Ayumu asked, stuttering a bit. He was really enjoying this, but he knew he shouldn't be. He knew that he was only a servant and a friend to her, which was fine, but he knew it was bad to enjoy this.

Eu looked up at him. 'Yes please.'

Ayumu nodded and began to scoot out of Eu's grasp when Haruna came in. Eu grasped onto him tighter, not letting him leave. Haruna came in with breakfast, which was eggs… and more eggs. There was also tea for the both of them.

"Eat up! We are going to the indoor water park and pool today! I got us free tickets!" Haruna stated with a smile, placing the foot on top of Ayumu's lap, though it was still on a large tray. He was now sitting up and Eu was now no longer grasping him but sitting up with him. Haruna began to dig through his drawers, tossing one of his swim trunks over to him which he got and put on the table next to him. It was then she ran out, super excited.

"She really is a very upbeat person."

'Must be the sugar.'

"Haha. Maybe. Alright, let's eat."

'Can you feed it to me?'

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I… Ok…" Ayumu stuttered out, blushing as he cut up her eggs and began to feed her one slowly. She ate it gracefully and quietly.

'_Oh man… This is so great… so hot. I really am a bad man…'_

* * *

About two hours later, they all arrived at the indoor pool. They all went to their separate changing rooms, though Ayumu was out within a minute. He wore his swim trunks here, so he had his underwear and his shorts in a bag. He was also wearing a nice Hawaiian shirt that had a vest look to it. He kept it on, but everything else he placed into a locker. Ayumu left the changing room and stood at the edge of the deep side of the pool, which was 30 feet deep. It was really deep and while there was no rules about who can go to the deep pool, it wasn't very crowded at all. It had a few swimmers, but they were people 16 and up.

* * *

About five minutes later, he felt a devastating kick in his back when sent him into the deep pool in which he began to thrash about at first only to swim up to the top and float.

"Haruna! What the hell!"

"Hey dumbass! Wanna play with us?" Haruna stated. Ayumu looked over and noticed there was a bunch of girls. There was Haruna, Eucliwood, Seraphim, and Ariel. There were also two girls from his class, Taeko Hiramatsu and Kanami Mihara. Taeko was a shy girl while Kanami was quite loud.

"Uh, sure." Ayumu stated climbing out of the pool. He walked up to the girls then stopped because he spotted Ariel. "Wait a minute… who are you again?"

"Oh you don't remember me? Such a shame."

"Ah! Now I do. I guess this is the first time meeting in person that I can remember."

"It is. I am Ariel, Ayumu Aikawa."

"Ah, well it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here."

It was then they all went to play beach volley ball in the pool. Eucliwood was wearing a normal school swimsuit which had her name, Eu, across the front. It looked really adorable on her. Seraphim was wearing a two piece, showing off her very voluptuous form. Haruna was wearing a frilly two piece, while Ariel was wearing a frilly one piece. Ayumu wore just plain black swim trunks.

* * *

They played for about two hours, laughing and having fun when Ayumu said he wanted to get something to drink and something to eat. They all continued to play while he left. Ayumu bought his drink and a hot dog, which the hot dog was gone so fast. He began to pass by a huge crowd of people, who were in front of a stage. It was then he heard a voice.

"You losers love me?!"

Ayumu looked over at the crowd, trying to figure out why they were cheering and loving being called a loser.

"Alright you wastes of space, are you ready to get blown?!"

It was then Ayumu began to choke on his drink, because he saw the girl who was on the stage talking. It was the girl who gave him the item, which he still had in his room. She was wearing some strange outfit while talking into the mic, being all rude.

"Alright then losers, hold on tight!"

Ayumu was shocked, seeing this girl sing beautifully now. She sounded like an angel. He began to listen to her but that is when he got an idea. He quickly went towards the entrance to the back stage and entered, heading over towards a bald man who seemed like the manager. He walked up to the guy and tapped on his shoulder.

"Yea what do you want? Hey! What are you doing in here kid? You are not supposed to be in here."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Yea well, I don't wanna talk to you."

Several large men began to walk towards Ayumu.

"Then will you talk to these guys?" Ayumu stated, pulling out his wallet. In his hand he held several 10,000 yen coins, twenty in total. It was 200,000 yen in total or 2,000 dollars.

"You have my attention." Ayumu and the manager began to talk and Ayumu put the coins into the manager's outstretched hand as Ayumu gave him a flash drive.

* * *

"Where is the maggot?" Seraphim asked.

"Yea, where is the dumbass? He was supposed to come back after getting a drink and some food."

'Shall we go look for him?'

Everyone got out of the pool and began to walk around, when they began to walk near the stage. It was then several large men walked over to them, standing in front of their path.

"Are you friends with Ayumu Aikawa?" The front man said.

"Yes we are friends with the Maggot." Seraphim stated. "What did he do this time?"

"Come with us." They said. They wore security badges so they were obviously the security for the pool.

"I will kill that maggot." Seraphim stated.

"That dumbass is in trouble isn't he?"

"Oh my, it seems he is quite the trouble maker." Ariel said with a smile.

They were lead over to the front of the stage, giving them a front row seat to the stage. They all wore confused faces, though Eu was expressionless, though she was confused. The security guards left them and that is when they heard the beginning to a song.

**((For good listening purposes, please listen to Disturbed-Meaning of life(Get Psycho). Thanks.))**

It was then saw Ayumu walk up from the back stage, wearing his swim trunks and vest. He put on this very psychotic looking face, before he began to sing. This shocked the fuck out of every one of his friends or acquaintances.

"_OW!_

_Get psycho__  
__I wanna get psycho__  
__Get psycho__  
__I wanna, wanna, wanna_

_I wanna get psycho__  
__Run you little bitch__  
__I want your power glowing, juicy flowing, red hot meaning of life__  
__It's not enough to have a little taste__  
__I want the whole damn thing an' now__  
__Can you dig it?_

_Need to get psycho__  
__Wanna hear you say__  
__Say, you want it, need it__  
__Don't wanna wait until we finish the show__  
__It's not enough, you hunger for more__  
__You're one twisted little fuck__  
__And now you wanna get psycho with me_

_Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in._ _  
__Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.__  
__Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.__  
__Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in._

_Get psycho__  
__I wanna get psycho__  
__Get psycho__  
__I wanna, wanna, wanna_

_I wanna get psycho__  
__Scratch my itch__  
__Give me your power glowing, juicy flowing, red hot meaning of life__  
__It's not enough to have a little piece__  
__I want the whole damn thing an' now__  
__Can you dig it?_

_Need to get psycho__  
__Wanna hear you scream__  
__Tell me to take you, scare you, fuck you__  
__After we finish the show__  
__It's not enough, you listening whore?__  
__You're one twisted little fuck__  
__And now you wanna get psycho with me_

_Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.__  
__Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.__  
__Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.__  
__Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in."_

The song began to have its small solo, though it wasn't too impressive. Just a space between parts. Ayumu knelt down and put his hand out for Eu, who grabbed onto his arm and he lifted onto the stage. He smiled at her and whispered something into her ear, which she nodded. **((Eu sings in bold.))**

_"I can feel the blood, flowing through my veins,__  
__Spilling on my soul, and now the hunger's getting bigger__  
__Come a little closer now, Pretentious whore and pull my trigger__  
__Free the violence that is building in me__  
__I say now end of the ride, murder suicide, Is how I've been feeln' lately_

_Come a little closer now pretentious whore Im reelin' with a feeln' that I cant ignore__  
__Come a little closer now pretentious whore Im reelin' with a feeln' that I cant ignore__  
__Come a little closer now pretentious whore Im reelin' with a feeln' that I cant ignore__  
__Need to get psycho, is not a question to me_

_Get, get, get, get, get psycho__  
__Get, get, get, I wanna get psycho__  
__Get, get, get, get, get psycho__  
__Get, get, get, I wanna, wanna, wanna__  
__Get psycho __**(Psycho!)**__  
__Get, get, get, I wanna get psycho __**(Psycho!)**__**  
**__Get, get, get, get, get psycho,__**(Psycho!)**__  
__Get, get, get, I wanna get psycho__  
__Wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna"_

The song ended and the crowd went wild, from hearing Ayumu sing a song that sounded awesome, with great singing skills. They also went wild from the help, albeit small, from Eucliwood. Ayumu left the stage with Eu, heading towards the backstage when the manager stopped him.

"I want to sign you a record deal!" The manager stated.

"No thanks. I am not interested." Ayumu smiled. "I just wanted to explain something to my friends about me is all. Thanks for the offer." Ayumu stated before leaving with Eu who walked behind him.

When Ayumu arrived off stage and back near the pool, he was pushed into the water. When he got over his head, it was Haruna who smiled.

"That wasn't bad dumbass. So what was the song about?"

"My desire for power."

They all looked at him confused.

"Just… don't look into it too much. I already have all the power I want and need, but I wanted to sing the song anyway about before now…"

"Why would you desire power?" Ariel asked.

"Hmm. That is my Dirty Little Secret." Ayumu said while floating in his back in the pool.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I think a lemon shall occur next chapter. I think. Or maybe some fighting. I dunno.**

**I own nothing.**

**I saw Godzilla today. It was awesome. That is all.**

* * *

After the singing Ayumu did on stage, he and his group all went to have fun. They played with the beach ball, had a contest to see who can swim the fastest and who could hold their breath the longest. Ayumu won the breath and he "won" the swimming contest, but technically Eu did because Ayumu pushed her through the water while using more than human strength to kick with his feet. Eu could not swim, so Ayumu promised that he would teach her someday but in the meantime he would help her have fun in the contests or whatever they did. Oh, and they played the classic game, Marco Polo. Eu won that because she never got tagged. Ever. She never spoke and Ayumu kept her away from the taggers. He was also never tagged. Ayumu was a cheater.

* * *

It was the night following the time at the waterpark and indoor pool. They were all fed and Ayumu said he was going to take a bath, so he would be in there for a while. Haruna and Seraphim said they wanted to shower first, so they did and Eu watched TV. So Ayumu was currently drawing him a hot bath, which he actually had a large bathroom. It had a small bathtub for showers and a large one for baths. It was big enough for about ten people, so it was pretty nice. The house was not too large, but his parents did have their selfish desires.

Ayumu climbed into the bath, letting out a huge sigh of pleasure feeling the hot water against his skin. He sunk into the bath, only keeping his nose above the water. He was in heaven, because a hot bath is just heavenly. He closed his eyes and began to relax from a day of fun, enjoying his quiet time. However, his quiet time was about to get interesting.

The door opened, unknown to Ayumu, and in walked Eu. She was wearing a towel and she began to climb into the tub. Ayumu felt the water level change, which went up his nose and he opened his eyes and began to thrash, seeing Eu naked and having his nose and mouth fill with water. He finally leaned over the side of the tub and began to cough it up, clearing his air ways. He shook his head and just sat there on his knees, looking at the wall.

'_Eu… a girl… is in the tub… with me… a guy… What the hell…'_

Ayumu stayed like that for a while but then he felt a sponge against his back and then he felt it begin to move up and down. His back went stiff as his eyes went wide at the implications of what was happening.

"E-Eu… W-what are you doing?"

"I'm washing your back." Eu spoke, letting Ayumu hear the voice of an angel. This made Ayumu… rise up to the occasion. He was saluting. He also had an erection.

Ayumu was red in the face, his face heating up. "W-Why."

"Because you need someone to wash your back for you. There… Now would you do mine?" Eu asked.

Ayumu went even redder and he gulped, not moving.

"Ayumu."

"Yes Ma'am." Ayumu said, turning around. He was in awe at the sight of her bare back. He picked up the sponge and lathered it with soap and hot water, before placing it against her back and gently washing it for her. He was being gentle but thorough washing her back and shoulders. He however stopped and quickly got out of the tub. "I-I-Imma go to bed now. Good night Eu." Ayumu stated, taking a towel and his clothes, running out of the bathroom and into his room. He quickly dried off and placed the towel into the hamper before getting dressed in his boxers and climbing into bed.

'_Oh god… that was so hot… and awesome… It is a bit weird she asked me to wash her back... and for that matter climbed into the tub with me… but I guess that is part of being her servant.'_

* * *

Back in the living room, Seraphim and Haruna were busy playing a small board game, though it was almost over. They were dressed in their pajamas or sleepwear.

"I think Lady Hellscythe likes the maggot."

"What makes you say that?" Haruna put her piece into the enemy base. "King me."

"Because, look how she is acting. She went into the bath with him. HIM. The maggot, but we should keep an eye on things. I won't oppose her, but if he gets the wrong idea and makes a move…"

"I agree. We will pound him if he even touches her." Haruna took over three of her pieces, ending the game. "Ah, I win."

"Good game. Alright… well good night Haruna."

"Night."

With that, both of the girls went to their respective rooms.

* * *

Ayumu was beginning to fall asleep, when he heard his door slide open. He was looking out the window but he was frozen. He then felt his bed move like someone climbed onto it. He slowly looked over his shoulder and it was Eu. Eu was dressed in the sleeper shirt she had when she was sick while the only armor she wore was her head piece. She also wore it in the bath.

'Is it ok if I sleep here tonight?'

Ayumu nodded weakly before scooting over a bit, allowing her to sleep. However, he was unable to sleep. He was red in the face, overheating. It was then he heard the soft snoring of Eu which made him smile. He turned over and looked at her for a moment, just watching her sleep. He sighed softly and turned back over, going to sleep.

* * *

Unknown to Ayumu, Seraphim up above his room was watching them, watching as Eu climbed into his bed and everything. Seraphim sighed.

'_So she does like the maggot. What could she see in him?'_

* * *

It was the next morning, and the sun was rising with its brilliant rays of light. It was beginning to go through the curtains, which was closed. The curtains were on a mechanical line, so it opens at night and closes in the morning.

Ayumu began to groan and moan as the warmth of the sun and dim rays of light hit his body. This was his natural wake up call. He opened his eyes and while letting out a big yawn he stretched his body. He smacked his lips and sighed happily, smiling as he sat up. It was another good sleep. He looked over and noticed Eu was not in his bed. He then looked over the edge of the bed and she wasn't there.

"Ah… Guess she is already up…" Ayumu stated before getting dressed with his new clothes for the day. He walked out the room and headed down the stairs, yawning as he reached the kitchen. However, when he entered the kitchen, no one was in there. There was also no smells of eggs or any sort of food. It was empty. He then walked to the living room and the only one there was Eu, dressed in her normal clothes. She was watching TV as well as sipping some tea.

'Im hungry.'

"Ah… Where is Haruna?"

'She and Seraphim weren't here when I got down.'

"Ah ok… What would you like for breakfast?"

'Can we go out?'

Ayumu nodded. "Sure, let me get my wallet." Ayumu said with a smile. Ayumu left for his room and thirty seconds later, came back. "Ready to go?"

'Yes.'

Ayumu and Eu began to walk into the morning sun, heading down the street towards the shopping and food district of the town. They walked for about ten minutes before arriving at the local diner, which was known for their French toast and waffles. They entered the building and walked up to the waitress.

"Welcome to Lagoon Café. How many?"

"Table for two please."

"Right this way." The girl said with a smile, leading Ayumu and Eu to a corner table, far away from anyone. She placed the two at a table with only two small booths, only for one person each. Ayumu took the one to face anyone that would come and Eu took the opposite seat. "What would you like to drink?"

'Green Tea please.'

"Just water." Ayumu said with a smile.

"Right away." The waitress said, walking away. Ayumu and Eu went to look into their menu's looking for their breakfast. A minute later, the waitress came with their drinks. "Do you need a minute?"

"Yes please."

The waitress walked away and Ayumu decided on his food. "Eu, have you decided?"

'Not yet.'

"Alright."

* * *

Unknown to them, at the table next to them, though behind a barrier and large plants, Seraphim and Haruna were there. They were already eating their breakfast.

"Do you think the maggot will make his move? I mean I am positive she likes him a lot."

"Yea, I get that feeling too… and I dunno. He is a dumbass."

* * *

Back at the Ayumu table, Eu pointed out what she wanted to Ayumu. Ayumu nodded and when the waitress returned, he ordered for her. He ordered two plates of their French Toast with bacon. The waitress smiled and left. Ayumu began to read through the menu, though he was really thinking.

'_I'm alone with Eu and at a restaurant. It is like we are on a date! Maybe later we can- NO! Bad Ayumu bad! No dirty thoughts about Eu. It wouldn't happen anyway. She only likes you as a servant and a friend. You should stop it.' _

However, Eu tapped three times on the table with her pen. Ayumu quickly put the menu down.

'Let's go to the mall later.'

"A-Alright." Ayumu said.

The waitress finally came back ten minutes later with their food, placing it on the table for both of them.

"Thank you."

'Thank you.'

"You know, you two are a very cute couple." The waitress said with a smile. "Is this your first date?"

Ayumu went red and began to wave his hands wildly. "We aren't dating. We are just friends."

"Oh my apologies. Though you guys look cute together." The waitress said with a smile before leaving. Ayumu was beet red and then he quickly went into his food, not wanting to look at Eu.

* * *

"That dumbass!" Haruna stated.

"Wow, the maggot really doesn't see it."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Ayumu and Eu went to the mall and began to shop around. They arrived first at a lingerie shop, which got Ayumu really blushing as he entered.

"Welcome to Sexy Sally's!" Said a pair of sexy looking twins. One was only in black lacy panties and a matching bra, which was only barely allowed. The other was in a very revealing black lace teddy, showing the entire cleavage and stomach. They were both gorgeous! "How can we help you?"

Ayumu pointed at Eu. "She wanted to come here."

They both looked at Eu. The one in the teddy smiled. "Are you here shopping for something to wear to bed?" She said with a wink. This got Ayumu red hot, so he began to back away.

'Stay Ayumu.'

Ayumu sighed and nodded, his face still red. Eu went with the two twins, going to try on different lingerie's. Eu came out about thirty seconds later, wearing the same teddy as the other girl. It looked absolutely stunning on Eu which got Ayumu very light headed.

'What do you think?'

"U-Uh, I don't think it matters what I think."

'I asked you.'

"It looks great on you." Ayumu said, his head down defeated.

* * *

Unknown to the pair, Haruna and Seraphim were watching from behind some clothing racks.

"Wow, he really is dense." Haruna stated. "He really doesn't get any of the hints that she wants him. We should really beat some sense into him."

"We will, but let's wait. Let's give him the day to get the hint." Seraphim said.

* * *

For about an hour, Eu tried on different pairs of underwear, showing Ayumu. Ayumu was really light headed from all the stimulation, seeing Eu in different pairs of underwear. She told him to leave which he did quickly.

He was sipping on some water from the water fountain, cooling off.

'_Oh man… I really can't resist this. She is just too cute in those sexy clothes. She has no idea what it does to me. Damnit, why did I have to fall for her?!' _

It was then Eu came out with a bag around her wrist from the shop. She then walked further into the store, which Ayumu followed.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy. Lemon should be next chapter... ^_^ I think there will be :D **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was dinner time around Sunday, following the adventure in the mall. Ayumu was dragged all over the mall, going to lingerie shops, the food court for lunch, more clothes shopping all of which were pretty revealing. However, it was dinner time now and everyone was now in a group together. They were heading to an American steakhouse, wanting to get a taste of the west. Ayumu was all the way in the back, while Haruna, Seraphim and Eu were side by side heading towards the steakhouse.

Ayumu stopped as he noticed something was weird. For as far as he could see, the place was empty. There was no sounds of any animals, machinery, or people. The only sound was the gentle breeze through the trees and the light conversation between Eu and the other two. The place was deserted. Nothing was around. This was alarming to Ayumu who went down an alley, walking slowly and carefully. There was something malicious at foot and Ayumu could sense it.

Heading down the alley way, Ayumu got further and further away from Eu and the others. He could no longer hear their footsteps or their conversation, so he knew he had no back up. He walked out of the alley and into a cul-de-sac, noticing he would be trapped on all sides here except for the street and the alley behind him.

Ayumu closed his eyes and began to feel for any presences around. What shocked him though was the massive amount of Megalo's approaching. Ten… Twenty… No… Even more were coming from all sides. Even from behind. Ayumu, was trapped and in a fight.

* * *

"Where is the maggot? Wasn't he behind us?"

"Did he get lost… wait… There are Megalo's! I sense them! There are over fifty of them, converging on a single location about a mile to the North West. There are some very powerful ones too! Where is Ayumu?!"

"Oh, your little friend? Oh, I think he will be just fine." Said a male voice from behind. Eu, Seraphim and Haruna turned around and there stood a figure. A man dressed in a simple grey T-shirt and blue jeans. He had his hands in his pockets, looking like some cool guy. Upon seeing the figure, Eu's eyes went wide in fear and anger.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Haruna asked, pulling out her chainsaw out of thin air.

The man smiled. "Eucliwood, it's so good to see you."

"Wait, you know this guy?" Haruna asked Eu. Seraphim's eyes began to glow red.

"Tell me Eucliwood, have you missed me as much as I have missed you?" The man asked.

Eu growled softly, pulling out her pen. It turned into a scythe and she charged at the man, swinging her scythe as if she was trying to take off his head, however the man just grabbed the handle of the scythe and yanked it out of her.

"I guess that's a no. Wow, you are so fired up. I guess by the look in your eyes, you are wondering why I came?"

Eu nodded as she summoned her scythe back to her.

"It's simple. I have a wish that I want you to fulfill."

* * *

Ayumu smiled as he opened his eyes and spotted all the different types of Megalo's. All of different strengths, ranging from D to Quadtruple S. There was bears, horses, lobsters, snakes, spiders, centipedes, a scorpion and two Quad S's which were large creatures that resembled Ayumu in his monster form.

"Well, I guess being friends with Eu does put me in danger… luckily, danger only makes things more fun." Ayumu stated. "It's time to Get Psycho."

Ayumu transformed into his massive monster form, body becoming very heavy and strong, fists becoming boulders, arms and legs becoming tree trunks, and his torso becoming a small automobile. He was then struck in the chest by a horse hoof, but all it did was break the horse's leg. Ayumu lashed out with his fist, bashing it in the face forcing it to disappear.

The battle was on.

* * *

"You want her to kill you?" Haruna asked confused.

"Yes, all I wish for her to do is kill me. End my life."

"Why?"

"Because I have no desire to live anymore. I am a zombie and all of this pain was caused by her. She revived me many years ago and it has been torture. Out living all of your friends, suffering through life because you never grow old. Watching as all the people you care about disappear into the dust. So, I wish to die. Won't you grant me this now Eucliwood?"

Eu shook her head no, stepping backwards towards Seraphim and Haruna who were busy with their weapons out just in case there was a fight.

"Pity. I guess you leave me no choice." The man said, disappearing in a black mist. He then reappeared behind Seraphim and Haruna, only to slash both of their backs with his bare hands, sending them skidding across the pavement into separate walls. They were bleeding as well, quite badly. "As you deny my wish, I will have to force your hand. If you wanna save your friends, you are going to have to obey me!" The man stated, rushing at the downed Seraphim and Haruna. However, a figure appeared from out of nowhere.

"No one attacks my students." Said a familiar voice. It was Ariel. She quickly shot a blue energy into the mist, blowing the man out of it and sending him into a wall. "Ah the King of the Night. It seems I got here just in time. Where is Ayumu? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

Haruna coughed a bit. "He left us for some reason. However, I think he is engaging the Megalo's in the distance. They are dying pretty quickly."

"Ah. Speaking of him, did he and Eu finally hook up?"

"No, he is just a dumbass. He hasn't even see her come onto him. Wait… How did you know she liked him?"

"I've been around for a long time. I know these things."

"How touching, Eucliwood has a crush. Well, it seems I need to step things up a notch!"

Ariel and the King of the Night went to battle.

* * *

Ayumu was hit with a punch and was sent flying into a lamppost, bending it from the impact and forcing quite a bit of it out of the ground. The only three Megalo's left were both of the Quad S'S and the scorpion which was a triple S. Ayumu was then picked up by one of the Quad's before being throwing to the ground near the scorpion. The scorpion raised his stringer and struck down but Ayumu grabbed it.

He groaned loudly, sounding like a zombie. He quickly ripped the stinger off of the scorpion before shoving it into the face of a Quad, killing the Quad. He then got up as the scorpion was roaring in pain before stomping on its head, killing it. Ayumu turned and was attacked by the last Megalo, a Quad. They began to have a fight of strength, putting their hands together trying to push the other back. Ayumu was barely winning, pushing the Quad back and to its knees.

Ayumu finally sent his knee up into the Quad before grabbing its head and squeezing on it with both hands, popping its head and killing it. Ayumu transformed back into his human form before going to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Ah damn, that takes so much out of me. Haha. Luckily, it only harms this form. I can keep fighting indefinitely in the other form, but I bet if I fight for too long in that form, I would die. Alright, let's go and get some steak with the others." Ayumu said with a smile, doing a slight jog back down the alley and towards the steakhouse. Ayumu completely ignored the fact the area was still devoid of life.

* * *

Ariel was sent back with a blast though so was the King of the Night. Both of them were sent into separate walls, however the King of the Night was uninjured. Ariel however was quite damaged. She had many cuts on her face and arms, her clothing was ripped in multiple places and she was breathing heavily.

"How did you become so strong?"

"It's simple. Kyoko."

"That is why she is so weak… you absorbed her power."

"Yes and no. I was the one who gave her the power to begin with… she just added on to it. She was the perfect test subject… plus for all the kills she had, I gained power from that. Now that we are here, Eucliwood. Will you grant me my wish or do I need to keep killing?"

"Eu. What is going on here?" Said a male voice. It was coming from on top of a wall. It was Ayumu who was looking at everything. "What is going on here? Who is he? Why is everyone injured? Eu, what is going on?"

"You survived?" The King asked. "You are stronger than I expected. Even I would have had trouble dealing with those Megalo's."

"It wasn't a walk in the park, but who are you?"

"It doesn't really matter, but I suppose I shouldn't be rude. I am known as Yurono or as I am better known as, The King of the Night"

"What are you doing here? Why are you attacking my friends?"

"It's simple. I want Eu to grant my wish."

"Eu? Do you want to grant him this wish?"

Eu shook her head no. 'No. I don't want to kill him.'

"You want her to kill you? Why?"

"You wouldn't understand… yet. You will understand in time, but I need to finish up with your friends here." The King of the Night said, disappearing in a black mist, heading straight to Ariel. Ariel quickly sent a green light into the sky before she was struck by Yoruno and sent into a pole. She was unconscious and bleeding. He then turned to Haruna and Seraphim who were on their knees in a corner. However, Ayumu quickly jumped at Yoruno but he easily dodged and then back handed Ayumu in the back of the head. "You cannot touch me boy. Eucliwood, since you still refuse to grant my wish, I will just kill your precious friend here. Perhaps that will get you to obey me."

'No don't! I will do what you want! Please!' Eu begged.

"It's time for me to Get Psycho again." Ayumu groaned as his body enlarged, stretching his clothes again. His clothes were designed to stretch and revert back to their original size, so it was perfect clothes for him. Ayumu was now in his monster form. Ayumu quickly sent his fist in a hammer strike at Yorono, but the King just disappear in his black mist before striking at the side of Ayumu, scratching his cheek.

"What the… Only a scratch? What the hell..." The King said before Ayumu sent his fist straight at his face. He just dodged and attacked again, scratching the same cheek. It was then the green light shot up in the air by Ariel finally came back down and about twenty feet in the air, exploded in a flash of green light. It sent a shockwave of energy in the entire area. Ayumu sent his fist towards the King's gut and it struck him directly, sending him flying across the street. "What the hell?! Where is my power?! No! Ariel you bitch! Whatever, I can still do this!" The King stated, rushing at Ayumu dodging a wild swing. "800%!" The King stated, sending his fist up into an uppercut, striking Ayumu in the chin. However, Ayumu was unaffected. He picked up the King in his massive right hand before throwing him onto the ground like a football.

Ayumu lifted his foot before stomping on the King, sending him further into the ground. The King coughed up some blood.

"What power… what is this… what are you?"

Ayumu groaned and grabbed the King's leg, lifting him up and lifting him up so he could look at the King.

"Bad Man…" Ayumu stated with a deep voice before throwing the king into a wall. He was sent into the wall which shattered under the impact of his body being thrown, but he was on his hands and knees now.

"You are nothing but a monster! But you wouldn't be this way if you understood." The King stated, coughing up some blood. Ayumu walked forward to the King and stood before him.

"Psycho not understand." Ayumu said. He sounded very stupid like.

"You are a zombie like me. You don't know what pain I have went through. But you will… You will know what pain comes for those with immortality."

"Psycho no understand Bad Man."

It was then Ayumu turned back into his human form before falling against a light post.

The King stood up, weak as well. "When I was first turned immortal, I was thrilled. I thought it was a blessing but it turned out to be nothing but a curse. Dying may be painful, but living day after day after day without an end is unbearable. You will understand soon enough. That is why I need Eucliwood's help. To end my suffering."

'I don't wanna kill any more friends.'

Eucliwood was now in sight of both of the men, where both could see her.

"Still the same as ever. I guess I will just have to keep on killing your friends! 300% power!" The King stated, charging right into Ayumu and hitting him in the gut and the face, sending him flying across the street and into a wall.

'Stop! Please stop! Don't hurt him!' Eu started to cry. However, Ayumu got up.

"Resilient isn't it? The body of a zombie? It really is a blessing and a curse."

"Shut up! 400% power!" Ayumu stated, charging at the King, sending him flying with a massive uppercut.

* * *

Haruna, Seraphim, and Ariel were all against a light post, watching them fight. Ariel was also now awake.

"Why isn't he changing into his super form?! What is he doing?!" Haruna asked frantically.

"He is too weak. Look into his eyes and look at his body. He is too weak to maintain the other form without killing him. Ayumu is dying actually."

Haruna gasped and looked at Ariel. "What do you mean Ayumu is dying?"

"Ayumu's super monster form is killing him. His body is deteriorating. Within one year, he will die unless he can get Lady Hellscythe to heal him every day, but I suspect he won't ask it from her. Also, if he maintains the monster form for too long in combat, it will actually speed up the deterioration."

"So that is why Ayumu will not use his super form to fight?"

"I don't think so." Seraphim said. "I think the maggot is trying to defend Eu's position, man to man. It is a man thing… at least that is what I hear."

* * *

"700% power! Eucliwood is the most kind and giving soul I have ever met! So why can you not get it through your thick skull?!" Ayumu yelled out, jumping from the hole in the roof of a house, slamming his fist into the arms of the King, who blocked it. However, it broke his right arm.

"800%!" The King yelled out, kicking Ayumu in the side, forcing out a ton of blood from Ayumu's mouth. The kick sent Ayumu down the street and into a light pole. "Still so new and naive. Wait until you have known her for as long as I have."

"That is what pisses me off even more. You may have known her much longer then I have, but you know nothing about her!" Ayumu yelled out, getting up. "900%!" Ayumu stated, running at the King. He then struck him with a devastating uppercut. "Have you ever seen Eu smile? HUH?! NO YOU HAVENT! Because why would she ever smile at someone like you!? Let me tell you something. It lights up the whole room!" Ayumu sent his fist into the King's gut. "Do you know anything about her?!"

* * *

Eu was watching from a few yards away, behind a light post, which was broken.

* * *

"Do you know what makes her happy?! Do you?! I DO! It's being with her friends and watching TV! It's going to amusement parks and pools! It's having food with your friends!" Ayumu sent his fist up into the King's face, though it shattered Ayumu's hand.

"What about her favorite food?! Do you know what that is?! No, you wouldn't! Wanna know what it is?! It's Fried Rice, Green Tea and Orange Chicken! But why you would know?! You don't care!" Ayumu yelled out, furious about him. He wanted Eu to kill him! He wanted Eu to use her powers to kill when Eu did not like to kill! He never even gave a shit about her! He sent his shattered hand into his chin but he kept on punching with both hands, hitting him in the chest, gut or face over and over and over.

"Do you know anything about her?! HUH?! Do you?! 1000% power!" Ayumu yelled out, attacking much more furiously and rapidly, pounding the King's body over and over with his massive strength, shattering bones in his chest. "NO YOU DON"T KNOW SHIT!"

* * *

Eu was blushing and crying, hearing everything. She heard everything that Ayumu stated, all of the things about her. She didn't even know he paid attention to this. He was defending her against a guy he doesn't even know, all because he wanted to die selfishly.

* * *

"Using her powers as a Necromancer caused her pain! She doesn't wanna kill! But you don't care do you?! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! BUT WHY WOULD YOU?! You don't even care about your own damn life!" Ayumu yelled out, sending his left hand which wasn't shattered straight through his neck and out the back of his skull, splattering blood, brain matter and bone across the pavement and walls. He pulled his hand out and the King fell to the ground. Ayumu began to lift his foot to stomp on his head, but he felt arm's wrapped around him. It was Eu. Eu was hugging him from behind, clenching his shirt and holding him back from killing Yurono.

Ayumu closed his eyes and removed his foot from the air, stepping away from the King. Eu looked at the King who was healed up but on his knees. He was unable to fight anymore. He was unable to walk right now as well. The king looked up at Ayumu.

"Someday you will know the pain of being unable to die. It will happen, believe me, but… when that time comes… Please… Don't blame Eucliwood for it."

"I would never dream of doing that. She saved my life and I thank her for it. I have great friends and a wonderful home life. Sure, one of them is an annoying pain in the ass who thinks she is a genius, and the other is a pain in the ass vampire ninja who calls me names. Sure they both beat me up every day, but they are my friends. I would never dream of blaming Eu because I am not unhappy. I love my life. Eu taught me that life is much more then living for yourself. I'm not like you."

"Alone… definitely not. Well Eucliwood… haven't you seen enough… will you please end this? It would be cruel to let this continue any longer."

Ayumu growled and began to get in front of Eu, but Eu grabbed his arm. Ayumu looked back and she shook her head. He closed his eyes, nodded and walked away, heading over to a lamp post. It was then he collapsed.

Seraphim and Haruna rushed over, Ariel gone. They rushed over to make sure Ayumu was ok, which he was. Just unconscious. They looked over to Eu and they watched as the King was disappearing from this world. It was over… all of it was over.

Eu walked over to the group, her tears drying up.

"It's over Lady Hellscythe. Thanks to this maggot, you can live freely." Seraphim said.

Eu smiled softly, staring at Ayumu. Haruna and Seraphim both lifted Ayumu and carried him off, walking with Eu back home.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


End file.
